Punks Angel's
by TheLastStand09
Summary: An alternate ending of what could have been. Max made a decision that saved both Chloe and Arcadia Bay but the cost was high. Now Chloe is left all alone with grief. Will she ever escape this pain? Will she ever be able to find happiness again?
1. Saving You

Hello Everyone, this my the first story so there might be some mistakes and i apologize for that hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

Max pov-Maxine Caulfield was at the lighthouse. The storm was getting closer the winds were so strong that she had a hard time standing. The Rain was pouring so hard you couldn't tell that she was crying. Behind her was her best friend and her long time crush Chloe Price.

She was yelling at Max. Please Max do this not just for me but for everyone my mom deserves better than to die in fucking diner! Max was shaking her head. Chloe i can't!

Chloe yelled back. Yes you can! Max this week with you has been the best time in my entire miserable life but fate has chosen for me to die and i accept that please Max!.

Max knew that she was right. She loved Chloe but everyone in Arcadia bay didn't deserve this. Warren, Joyce, David hell even Victoria. Max Ran into Chloe's arms and they held each other in an Embrace for a few Chloe pulled away.

I love you Max Caulfield never forget me! Then Chloe kissed her one last time but unlike the quick dare days before this kiss held so much love and compassion. Chloe stepped back. Its time Max thank you for everything! Max turned towards the edge of the cliff facing the town.

She gripped the picture hard it was very tempting to just rip it and let Chloe live but she can't hurt Chloe like this, this is what she wants. _But its not fucking fair! Chloe's been through so much in all theses years she deserves a better life not to become some sort of sick sacrifice for fate. Fuck if i never gotten these powers maybe none of this would be happening!...wait that's it! There is a way to save both Chloe and Arcadia Bay._

Max turned back towards Chloe. Chloe i'll always love you and i hope you find happiness in your life. Chloe looked confused.

Max you and i both know that no matter how you save me the storm will still happen! Max just gave her a sad smile. Goodbye Chloe thank you for everything. It took a few moments for Chloe to register what Max was planning to do and once she did her eyes widened in fear and started running towards her, Max Don't!

But Chloe was to late Max focused on the butterfly picture and found herself in the bathroom at Blackwell she could hear Chloe and Nathan. Chloe was speaking. Just cough up the money or else. Max took a deep breath. _I love you Chloe._ She then heard the click of the gun. Dude what the fuck are you doing with that!? Nathan yelled. Don't tell me what to do everyone's always telling me what to do and i'm sick of it! Chloe sounded nervous. Ok chill just put it down. Max bolted from her spot behind the stall.

* * *

-Chloe's pov- Chloe closed her eyes as she saw his finger squeezing the trigger knowing she was as good as dead. But before the gun went off she felt a smaller body push her to the ground as hard as they could. A few seconds later she heard something hit the floor.

Chloe opened her eyes and saw a girl laying on the ground bleeding out and coughing out blood. _Wait a minute that brown hair the smaller body frame the freckles._ Chloe gasped. Maaaaaaaaaax!

Nathan was standing there completely shocked he didnt mean to fire his weapon. Chloe stood up and charged at him. You fucking bastard! Before he could react she tackled him to the ground and started punching his face in repeatedly. After he passed out she jumped off him ran and slid next to Max.

Max what the fuck! what the hella were you thinking! Max just smiled at her as Chloe cradled Max in her arms. Saving you. _._ She said with barely a whisper. _No me equals no time powers, equals no time paradox equals no storm equals to Chloe finally saved._

Max closed her eyes and her breathing stopped. Chloe shook her a bit. Max? Max wake up this isn't funny! Max! She laid her down and started performing CPR. She spoke while pumping her chest tears running down her cheeks. You can't do this to me! You can't just suddenly pop back into my life and take a fucking bullet for me!

She bent down and breathed into her mouth the started pumping her chest again. Max please dont leave me again i can't bare losing you to! After a few minutes she felt someone pulling her away. Let go Let go of me! she needs me! David was struggling to pull Chloe away as the paramedics came in.

Chloe let the professionals take it from here! The paramedics hooked up the defibrillator. Alright clear! the first shock nothing. 2nd attempt nothing again. After the 3rd attempt the lead medic shook his head.

Time of death 7:55 p.m. Chloe broke out of Davids hold and ran over to Max again. Give her a few will yeah!? David yelled as the medics were about to take Chloe away. Chloe held Max in her arms and started rocking back and forth sobbing.

 _Why!? why does everyone i care about fucking leave me! First dad then Rachel..now Max._ Chloe whispered. I never got t tell you how i feel about you Max. Chloe wished it was her lying dead instead of Max.


	2. Not Alone

Chloe was in her room laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling with a cigarette in her mouth. Her eyes red and puffy from constant crying. It's been 4 days since Max's death. Nathan was arrested for 2 counts of murder. Yes 2.

Once David and the police started questioning him he broke down. He confessed that he was responsible for Rachel's disappearance she's been dead this whole time because of him and Mark Jefferson. Who mysteriously disappeared. Sick bastard was drugging female students to take photo's of them. Now that's 3 important people in her life dead who was next her mom?

 _Fuck Max why did you save me. me!? I'm just a dropout pot smoking miserable punk. You had a whole future ahead of you._ Chloe couldn't cry anymore even if she wanted to. She heard a knock on the door.

Chloe honey its me. Chloe sighed and put her cigarette in the ashtray on her bed stand. What mom? Chloe asked in a dead tired voice.

Joyce opened the door and tentatively walked over and sat down next to her daughter. You should come down and get something to eat you haven't left your room in days.

I'm fine mom. I replied coldly. I dont need a damn babysitter. Joyce looked at her sadly. Ok honey, but at least get out of your room for a while it'll do you some good, i gotta get back to work will you be ok by yourself? Chloe didn't even look at her.

Yeah i'll be fine. Joyce just leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. We'll get through this i promise your not alone. With that Joyce left for her late night shift. Chloe lit another cigarette.

 _I'm always alone, Dad died, Max moving away, mom working all the time, step douche hating my guts, Rachel's death then Max's...i got no one anymore._ Chloe screamed in frustration as she grabbed her alarm clock and threw it at the wall in anger and grief.

Fuck! why! Max! your gone for all these years and you've been avoiding me for months after returning home then all of a sudden you sacrifice yourself for me! It should have been me instead!

She then grabbed her lamp and threw that next. It shattered all over the floor. Chloe took a few deep breaths to calm herself down the whispered. I just want to see you again Max...

* * *

Chloe was at the beach the sun was setting and she stood there watching the waves hit the sand, feeling the cool ocean breeze hitting her. She had a smoke in her mouth and a gun in her hand. I always remember coming here with Max when we were little.

* * *

-flashback- Chloe hurry up! Chloe ran after Max as they approached the beach. Slow down Maxaroni the beach isn't going anywhere! Max laughed which caused me to laugh. Finally we made it to the beach. We stood there looking at the beautiful ocean and i held her hand.

Its beautiful. Max said in awe. I coughed. Ahem. Max turned to me and chuckled. But no where near your beauty Chloe. I smirked. Got that right.

We sat down and enjoyed the comfortable silence. Till Max spoke. Hey Chloe. I looked over to her. Yes Mad Max? She had that mischievous smile on her face. I bet i can swim faster than you.

I smiled at her. Oh can you now? Are you challenging your captain? Max stood up and saluted her. Yes captain price. I laughed. Well then let's see what you got 1st mate.

* * *

\- end of flashback- I dropped the cigarette in the sand and sighed. _I'll see you again soon Max._ Chloe slowly raised the gun to her head and pressed it to the side. She was about to pull the trigger when something caught her eye.

She looked up at the cliff where the lighthouse was and saw a figure standing at the very edge. Wait is that? Fuck she's going to jump! Chloe tucked the gun away and sprinted as fast as she could. _Please dont jump please dont please dont jump!_

It was a long jog and she was panting a sweating heavily by the time she reached the top. The figure was still standing there. _Good just in time._ Hey! I yelled. The person turned around startled. Who are...wait Chloe?

Chloe sighed. Your Kate Marsh right? I barely knew Kate we were in some classes together before i dropped out, she came from a very religious family not my cup of tea but she was one of the nicest people on the planet. Kate just ...

Chloe tentatively stepped forward. What the hella are you doing up here? Kate looked ashamed. I was..i was..i mean. I finished for her. You were going to jump weren't you? She just nodded sadly. Why? i asked.

Kate replied. Because my life is in ruins, i'm sure you saw that video me, ever since then i've been constantly bullied and my mom thinks i'm some kind of whore who disgraced our family..Max was my only friend even before the video, now she's..She started sobbing.

I frowned. I knew what video she was talking about, There was a party and Kate was very drunk and she started kissing almost everyone at the party while someone recorded the whole thing then posted it on the internet.

You knew Max? i asked. Kate nodded. She was very nice and supportive the only person i could rely on and talk to..now she's gone and im left all alone. I Spoke up. So you want to end it all by jumping? Kate looked up. Yes, i mean whats left for me? I literally have no one. _Neither do i._

I knew Max to, she was my best friend for years..she died in my arms i couldn't save her i'm sorry. Kate wiped her eyes. A least she didnt die alone. I nodded sadly. I'm alone now to, just like you and. I pulled the gun out from the waist of my jeans. I was going to blow my brains out on the beach. She then threw it over the cliff. But i now know this isn't what Max would have wanted, she gave her life to save mine and i got to make her sacrifice mean something.

Chloe took a few more slow steps towards Kate and held out her hand. I know we dont know each other that well but you dont deserve this, i promise you if you take my hand and step away from the ledge i'll be there for you, you wont be alone anymore.

Kate gasped and looked like she was going to break down. Why?..why do you want to help me? Chloe replied. Because too many people in my life died already and i dont want to see you on that list.

Kate stood there for a few moments before she slowly reached out her hand and grabbed Chloe's Chloe gently pulled Kate to her and held her close as she cried. Im sorry im so sorry! I just held her. Its alright, just let it out. _I couldn't help dad, Rachel or Max_ _i won't let it happen again if Kate was important to Max then i'll be there for her. Now im not alone._


	3. Healing

Chloe slowly removed from their hug. So uhh, you hungry? My mom makes the best food at the two Whales. She said with soft smile.

Kate wiped her eyes dry and cleared her throat. Sure, i'd like that. Chloe held out her hand. Well then let's go! Kate looked at Chloe's extended hand questionably. Chloe chuckled.

I promise my hand isn't going to bite ya. Kate slowly took her hand and they started walking down the hill. Sorry i was told and raised not to hold hands with..uhhh. Chloe finished for her. Girls? Why? because of your religion? Kate just nodded.

Chloe smile and shook her head. Just because your holding hands with another a chick a hot one mind you, doesn't mean that your gay its just a friendly gesture Max and i held hands all the time. _Even though a part of me did look at her as more than just a friend._

Kate sighed and griped Chloe's hand. You're right it's dumb, just that my parents especially my mom are very strict. Chloe griped back. It's alright i have parent problems to, just so you know you can be yourself around me with no worries alright? Kate made a small smile.

Thanks...you know with all the rumors i heard about you, you seem like a nice caring person.

Chloe responded. Yeah well...i'm just going through a hard time right now, I'm sure i'll be back to my old delinquent self in no time! Chloe yelled proudly. At that Kate laughed a bit. Chloe smiled. There ya go that's what i like to hear come on race ya to my truck!

Without warming Chloe ran down the hill with Kate behind her there hands never losing there hold and the smiles stayed on there faces...

* * *

Chloe held the door open for Kate at the Two Whales. After you my lady. Chloe teased with a bow. Kate chuckled. Why thank you such a gentleman. Chloe smiled. Only to the cute ones.

Chloe laughed as Kate blushed. Dont worry im teasing, first rule dont take everything i say seriously alright? Kate smiled. Alright...so you dont think im cute? Am i not good looking then?

Chloe faltered. Uhhh no i mean is well. Kate giggled. Im teasing Chloe. Chloe smirked. So behind that innocent facade is a evil mastermind. Kate turned away from her. Don't know what you mean. Chloe saw her mom approaching.

Oh honey finally good to see you out of your room, and who's this? Chloe held Kate's hand. This is Kate Marsh she's been going through a hard time so i thought id cheer her up with dinner. Joyce smiled.

That's very kind of you Chloe and dinner's on me tonight. Kate responded. Thank you Ma'am. Oh please just call me Joyce ma'am makes me sound old. Kate smiled. Ok Joyce. Pick a table and i'll be right with you. With that Joyce left and Chloe led Kate through the diner but then stopped.

Her eyes landed on one table, the table her and Max use to go to every time they ate here. So many memories flooded her mind and she struggled to keep her emotions in check. _Don't break down your stronger than this.._

Chloe? Chloe turned to Kate. Are you ok? Chloe was going to say yes but for some reason she couldn't lie to Kate especially when she was looking at her with those eyes. No i'm not..Me and Max came here a lot when we were kids..i didnt think it affect me so much. Kate squeezed her hand reassuringly.

We can leave if you want i'd understand. Chloe took a deep breath before saying. No i'm ok, besides it hard to say no to free food right? Chloe was trying so hard to keep her positive attitude up for Kate but it was so damn hard.

Kate smiled. Yeah it is. Chloe decided to take a table on the other side of the diner. Kate sat across from her in the booth. See anything you like? Chloe asked as Kate scanned through the menu.

Probably just a Caesar salad i'm not to overly hungry right now. Chloe nodded understandingly. Yeah same i'll probably order just half a sandwich or something. After getting served they spent a good hour talking and getting to know one another. After dinner they climbed back into Chloe's truck.

Its getting late i should probably head back to my dorm. Chloe nodded. Alright i'll drive ya there. It was silent the entire drive there but a comfortable silence. After parking the truck outside the school Chloe got out with Kate. I'll walk you to your dorm if you like? Kate smiled a bit. Sure id like that.

They held hands the whole way. It was late and everyone was mostly asleep. They stopped in front of Kate's door and Chloe saw something. Is that? Kate nodded sadly. Yes that's Max's room, she was right across from my room.

Chloe just stared at the Name plate next to the door. The door was full of farewell cards and flowers. Chloe clenched her teeth and fists trying to fight back the tears. _I promised myself i wouldn't cry anymore, damn it Chloe Price get it together!_. Then Chloe felt smooth smooth and soft take her clenched fist.

Chloe turned to see Kate looking at her sadly with her hand around Chloe's. You dont have to keep the tough act up, she meant a lot to you it's only natural. Chloe couldn't hold it anymore.

She hugged Kate close to her and sobbed. Kate hugged her back with her own tears sliding down her cheeks. After a minute Chloe finally calmed down and pulled away a bit. Thanks Kate. Kate smiled a bit. Of course, You said you were going to be there for me its only natural and reasonable that i do the same for you.

It was quiet for a few moments till Chloe cleared her throat. Well i suppose i better get the hella outta here, i'll see you tomorrow ok? Before Chloe could walk away Kate stopped her.

Can you...stay with me? just for tonight? she asked shyly. Chloe smiled softly. Of course. Kate led her inside and Chloe took a quick look around. Her dorm was very clean with a few christian knick knacks here and there. Kate spoke. Im going to get changed be right back. Kate went into the bathroom and Chloe took off her boots a flopped down on the bed.

 _I have never been so emotionally tired in my life._ Chloe was about to fall asleep when Kate walked back out in her night cloths. Chloe sat up and her almost bugged out. Kate was wearing black sweatpants and a simple white shirt, but her hair was down instead of its usual bun. _Wow she really is cute._

Kate started looking nervous. What? Chloe shook her head trying to get back to reality. Sorry you just look really good with your hair down like that you should do it more often.

Kate blushed a bit and played with her hair a bit...You think so? Chloe nodded with a smile. I'll think about it. Kate went over to the bed a laid down. and Chloe laid down next to her.

Night Chloe. Chloe just closed her eyes and replied with a. mmmhmm. After a few moments Kate whispered. Chloe? Chloe groaned a bit. Yeah?...

Can you hold me? Chloe smiled with her eyes still closed and turned on her side and wrapped her arm around Kate and pulled her close with Kate's back pressed against her's. Kate sighed a bit.

Thank you Chloe...for everything. Kate whispered. _I feel so protected and warm, feels really nice._ Chloe mumbled half asleep. No thank you. _we'll heal together._ And with that they both passed out from emotional exhaustion. It was the most well rested sleep Chloe had in years.


	4. Clearing The Mind

Chloe woke up the next morning still holding Kate who was still sound asleep. Chloe carefully untangled herself from Kate and sat up stretching. _That was a hella good sleep._ Chloe looked at the time and saw it was almost 8.

 _Guess i better wake Kate up for her classes._ Chloe shook Kate's shoulder. Kate wake up or your going to be late. Kate groaned.

Do i have to? she grumbled. Chloe chuckled. Sorry sweet cheeks but yes you do. Kate slowly sat up and yawned and Chloe tried not to burst out laughing. Kate looked at her. What? Chloe's smile grew.

You have bad bed head. Kate blushed bright red and frantically started combing her hair with her hands. Its not funny! Chloe could see she was trying not laugh as well. After Kate fixed her hair they both stood up.

Thanks for staying with me Chloe it meant a lot. Kate said shyly. Chloe smiled softly. Anytime and when your done with classes we should hang out is that alright?

Kate smiled. That sounds great. Chloe and Kate shared one more hug before Chloe left her room so Kate could change. Chloe stopped in front of Max's old dorm room door. She dug into her pockets and took out the copied master keys she stole from David.

 _First your keys then your gun you are horrible at hiding things step douche_. Chloe unlocked the door took a deep breath and walked inside closing the door behind her.

She looked around saw Max's school bag on the bed. She sat down on the bed and went through it. _You were chasing your dream Maximus._ Chloe thought as she pulled out a photo album with very beautiful shots.

Then she came across a photo of the two of them when they were younger dressed as pirates. _We had some good adventures didnt we Max i pad?_ Chloe set the photo to the side and went deeper in the bag and pulled out a notebook that said diary. _I'm sure if you saw me reading through this you'd yell at me and give me that cute pouty face._

Chloe opened it and skimmed through the dates and found an entry when she first returned to Arcadia Bay a couple months ago.

* * *

 **Dear diary this is it i'm finally back. after all these years i'm finally back and i'm at Black Well ready to take on the art world.**

 **During the day i met some interesting people. This boy named Warren came up to me during lunch and we hung out. I could already tell he has a crush on me which was cute but he's a nice guy, then i met Victoria and holy cat's she is..well let's just say we're not going to be friends anytime soon.**

 **Then my neighbor across the hall Kate welcomed me and invited me over for tea. I swear she has to be the nicest person in the world and i was happy to be her friend. Last but especially not least Chloe...**

 **Where do i start with Chloe. The whole trip back home i came up with idea's on how to approach her but in the end i'm to scared to. What if she's still really mad at me? I couldn't bare a rejection from her.**

 **Maybe its better off if i stay out of her life she's probably to focused on other things anyway. Maybe one day i'll run into her and see where that goes...**

 **Sometimes i wish i had disobeyed my parents and tied myself to a tree or something so i couldn't leave. But life is Strange like that and you got to make the most of it.**

 **But even during the moment Chloe told me to get the hell out and to never come back i still Love her with all my heart. If i stayed maybe we'd be dating right now taking the world on together. But i gotta play with the cards i'm dealt with. Hopefully one day soon i can make things right with** **Chloe**...

* * *

Chloe let the tears fall down her cheeks and land on the pages. _She wanted to see me all along but was to scared to. Fuck! what have i done!?_ Chloe stayed there for about an hour sobbing. I Love you to Max...

* * *

Chloe walked into the front door of her home and was immediately stopped by David. Where were you all night? Chloe was not in the mood for this.

I was with a friend grieving over Max's death are ya fucking happy!? Chloe snapped then marched upstairs and slammed the door. Joyce came around the corner.

David i know you mean well but please give Chloe some slack you have no idea the kind of bond the two of them had. David. just sighed. I know, Chloe may think i hate her with every bone in my body but i care about her she the closest thing i have to a child and i just wanted to try and be a good father for her. Joyce smiled. One day she will realize that just give her some time.

Chloe was in her room smoking a joint when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller id and groaned. She picked up. What is it Frank? If this is about the money i still owe i still dont have it and quite frankly i could give two shits what you do about it at this point.

Frank responded on the other line. **Look i'll cut to the chase, yes this is about the debt but not in the way your thinking.** Chloe furrowed her brows in confusion. What do you mean?

 **I'm getting the fuck outta here, kids shooting kids fucking sicko teacher's drugging and doing god knows what to students id rather be in New York or Chicago then this hell hole.** Chloe was a bit surprised but not to surprised.

So what about my debt then? **Look let's make a deal, if you promise to cut all ties with me and to live like i never existed i'll cover your debt. You're the last person to be in contact with me and i want to cut all ties with this place as possible especially since that fucking Nathan kid used MY drugs for that sick Jefferson creep.**

Chloe couldn't believe it finally some good news. Alright you got deal i never want to hear from you again. **Thanks and a..shit, Rachel was important to both of us so you have the right to know, me and her were screwing around behind your back.**

Chloe's eyes widened in shock then she stood up and yelled into the phone. Thats bullshit! she'd never do that! **Believe what you want my conscious is clear now how you deal with it is your damn problem, good luck with life Price and..hope it gets better for ya. "click"**

Chloe clenched her phone hard and screamed while throwing it on the bed. Fuck! Rachel i knew you were hiding something from me! What did i do to deserve all this shit!? Chloe took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

 _Nothing you can do about it now Chloe except move on, at least you dont have to worry about frank anymore._ Chloe will take that as a victory...

* * *

Kate walked outside after her classes and found Chloe waiting for her in the truck. Kate got into the passenger seat and could tell something was wrong with Chloe.

You ok? Kate asked worryingly. Chloe started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. I'll tell you later. Was all Chloe said and Kate didnt push it...

* * *

Chloe and Kate were at the beach sitting in the sand. Chloe told Kate everything she went through today and Kate could understand why she was so down.

Its hella ironic right? Someone i thought loved me was screwing around behind my back while the other one i thought didnt love me actually did love me. Chloe put her face in her palms. I dont know what to believe anymore. I feel betrayed by Rachel and i feel pissed off at myself for being so hard on Max.

Kate knew where she was coming from. She always did see Chloe coming in and out of Rachel's dorm room all the time there was obviously something going on between them. Then there was Max. She always talked about a childhood friend she got on bad terms with, but she always loved her. Kate may be a devoted christian but she had no quarrels with homosexuality, god created everyone in his own image right? and if the people were happy what was wrong with that?

I'm so sorry Chloe...you know if it makes you feel better Max talked about you all the time. Chloe rubbed her eyes. She did? Kate nodded. She didnt use your name but she would tell me all these different stories about the two of you some i kind of find hard to believe. Chloe smiled a bit.

 _She talked about me, just how i always talked about her._ That does make me feel a bit better. Thanks Kate. Kate smiled. Of course. Chloe put her arm around Kate's shoulder. and watched the sunset.

Kate blushed a bit but decided to scoot closer to the punk and rested her head on her shoulder. Its beautiful. Kate whispered. Chloe smiled softly. Yeah, it hella is. _I found out so many things today most of it hurt but at least now my mind is cleared of some of the questions i always had, like the fact that Maxine Caulfield loved me Chloe Price._


	5. Protector

Chloe walked Kate back to her dorm room just like the previous night. Thanks for listening i hella needed that. Kate smiled. Anytime...want to stay a bit for tea? I make it myself. Chloe shrugged. Sure.

They both entered Kate's room still holding hands but unbeknownst to them someone was watching and took a few photo's...Wow that's really good you said you made it? Kate nodded.

Yup, glad you like it. Chloe chugged the rest down. I hella love it. She replied. Chloe then stood up. Thanks for the drinks but i gotta go see you tomorrow. Chloe saw the saden look on Kate's face then smiled a bit.

Unless you want me to stay the night again? Kate blushed a bit but nodded. Only if you want to. Chloe took off her boots and sat down on the bed. I dont mind at all. Kate smiled and went to get changed giving Chloe some alone time to think.

 _Can't believe so much has happened this week, if it wasn't for Kate...Don't think about that Price your tougher than that._ Chloe then heard something from Kate bathroom and she stood up and placed her ear against the door. _Is she crying in there?_ Chloe knocked on the door. Kate you alright in there?

" **Sniff" fine just need a moment.** Alright just let me know if you need anything ok? Chloe sat back down and waited for a good 10 minutes before Kate decided to come back out.

Sorry, i just got hit with memories with the tea sessions i shared with Max. Chloe pulled Kate onto her lap and held her. It's ok let it out. Kate sobbed softly as Chloe held her. After a few moments Kate calmed downed and Chloe had an idea.

Hey how bout we have a movie night your pick. Kate rubbed her eyes a smiled a bit. Sure sounds fun. They both decided to watch Happy Gilmore. and for once since Max's death they were laughing.

Halfway through the Movie Kate looked over at Chloe who was sound asleep. Kate smiled remembering Max saying Chloe always slept halfway through movies. Chloe looked so peaceful, she couldn't believe how caring and supportive the rebellious punk was being.

 _Like i always said, never judge a book by its cover._ Kate envied Chloe. She was strong, not afraid to be herself and never afraid to say no when she felt the need to. Kate turned off the movie and shut off the lights and laid down next to the punk.

A few moments later Chloe rolled over in her sleep and wrapped her arms around Kate and held her close. Kate smiled and snuggled closer. _Why would my parents say this is wrong to do with friends especially a female friend? i never felt so safe and comfortable in my_ _life_...

* * *

Chloe was at the two whales getting breakfast. Her mom walked over and sat down at the booth with her. You were gone again all night again, where you with that Kate girl? Chloe swallowed her food and replied. Yes i was is that a problem mom?

Joyce shook her head. No i'm just worried about where you go all the time...David's gun is missing do you know what happened to it?...Chloe answer me i promise i won't get mad.

Chloe played with her food with her fork not looking at her mom in the eye. I threw it over the lighthouse cliff. Joyce looked puzzled. Chloe sighed knowing this was going to start something. I was going to kill myself mom.

She heard her mom gasp but she kept going. I felt like it was my fault Max was dead, if i never confronted Nathan in the bathroom she would still be alive, Then i find out he killed Rachel i just couldnt take it anymore...I was going to do it till i saw Kate about to jump. She's going through a rough time to and now we're drawing strength from each other there you satisfied?

It was silent for a few moments. Chloe i dont know what to say...was i not supporting you enough? She asked sadly. Chloe responded.

You work all night then sleep for most of the day honestly mom no you haven't and step douche doesnt help anything either. She could hear her mom sob a bit but couldn't dare look at her.

I'm so sorry sweetie, i'm trying my best to be the mother that you deserve. Chloe stood up sat next to her mom and gave her a hug. Its alright mom, i know your doing your best, and i'm sorry for what i said, it was a bit much, but i dont feel any needs to kill myself now so dont hugged her back.

That's hard to do, i'm your mother i always worry about you. Chloe smiled a bit. I love you mom...

* * *

Chloe was waiting for Kate outside the parking lot. _She's 10 minutes late, what's keeping her?_ Chloe decided to play around on her phone a bit to pass the time. After a few minutes she decided to check out the school site. Of course they had a memorial post for Max and Rachel. She scrolled down a bit further then stopped.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing. On the news part was pictures of her and Kate. It showed them holding hands and going into Kate's dorm room. But the caption is what really pissed her off. **Kate the Christian whore dating the dropout punk Opposites do attract.**

Chloe shut off her phone and ran towards the building. She barged into and ran towards the dorms. Down the halls she noticed a lot of the pictures hung up and Chloe felt like punching someone. _Fucking assholes! Can't they leave the poor girl alone!? oh fuck what if she tries to do something again?!_ That thought terrified Chloe and she ran as fast as she could.

She made it to Kate's dorm room and banged on the door. Kate! You in there!? Chloe quickly dug out her keys and unlocked the door and barged in. Empty.

Chloe cursed. Having trouble finding your girlfriend? Chloe turned around and sneered. Victoria, it was you wasn't it!? Victoria smirked. Whatever do you mean? besides your not allowed in the dorms in the first place. Chloe marched towards Victoria.

Listen you fucking princess! I dont know what your damn deal is with Kate but if you ever do something like this again. Victoria interrupted her. You'll do what huh? hit me? Your nothing Chloe your just drop out druggie And Kate is not miss perfect either. Chloe growled back.

I dont give a shit what you think about me, leave Kate out of your sick twisted games or i swear they'll have you added on that memorial wall! Stop!

Chloe and Victoria turned and saw Kate standing there. Her eyes were red and puffy from constant crying. Just let it go Chloe, there's nothing we can do about it now..please.

Chloe took a few deep breaths and stepped away from Victoria. Leave Kate alone i wont warn you again. Chloe approached Kate and put her arm around her shoulders. Come on let's get out of here for a while. Kate nodded and let Chloe guide them. It took everything Chloe had not to race back and beat Victoria's face in when she remarked about Chloe already being whipped...

* * *

They were in Chloe's room Joyce just left for work and David was sleeping. Chloe laid there on her bed holding Kate as she sobbed rubbing her back. Why would she do that? I never did anything to her...

Chloe just continued to hold her. Because she's a miserable bitch...When i found out i honestly got scared, that you might..well try something again.

Kate sniffed. Honestly it did cross my mind but only for a moment because i remembered i had you. Chloe smiled. And you always will. Chloe kissed Kate's forehead and snuggled her closer.

I'll always protect you Kate. Chloe whispered. Kate smiled and let a few tears of joy run down her cheeks. Chloe then knew that she was actually starting to fall for Kate Marsh.


	6. Cheering Up

Chloe woke up the next morning and stretched. _Another good nights sleep._ She looked over at Kate who was still sound asleep and smiled.

 _Today's Sunday so that means no classes i'll make sure Kate has a good time today...Fuck it's almost been a week since Max's death and learning about Rachel's...dont mope around Chloe Max and Rachel wouldn't want you to_ mope. Chloe brushed a strand of Kate's hair away from her face.

 _She looks so peaceful considering what happened yesterday._ Chloe got out of bed and quietly exited her room and went to the kitchen. She saw her mom walk in.

Oh Chloe your home, how are you? Chloe replied while turning on the stove. I'm alright, Kate stayed the night she's having a pretty rough time right now. Joyce smiled. And your making breakfast for her how sweet.

Chloe did well to hide the small blush that was creeping up on her cheeks. Yeah well..she doesn't really have anyone to take care of her so. Joyce nodded sadly. I'll admit her parents aren't..all there i dont have a problem with people's beliefs but they are the ones that take it a bit too far.

Chloe nodded. _Oh hell how are they going to react if they saw the photo's? dont think about that today, today this is all about cheering her up._

Anyway, you two have a good day and i'll see you again at 4. Chloe nodded. Sleep well mom. Joyce left the kitchen and Chloe returned to focusing on making some breakfast for Kate...

* * *

Kate woke and yawned. Morning bed head. Chloe teased. Kate groaned. Shush. Chloe chuckled as Kate sat up and stretch. What smells so good?

Chloe smirked. Well besides me the plate of food i brought up. Kate looked over at the night stand and saw a plate of pancakes and a slice of toast. Awe you made breakfast in bed?

Chloe nodded with the smirk still on her face. Then got nervous as Kate looked like she was about to cry. Hey you alright? Kate wiped her eyes and smiled. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.

Chloe's smile returned. Don't mention it, it's not as good as mom's but hope you still like it. Kate took fork full of the pancakes and moaned. mmmmm thats really good. Chloe gave herself a mental high five.

After Kate was done she sighed. Your a really good cook that was delicious. Chloe smiled. Thank's my mom taught me a few things. Chloe went over to her stereo and turned it on and the song sweet home Alabama came on. Come on Kate let's dance! Chloe yelled excitingly.

Kate looked nervous. Oh no i dont dance. Chloe scoffed. Pfff everyone can dance, come on no need to be shy its just us two, live a little you know i wont judge.

Kate smiled knowing Chloe was right it was just the two of them and she sure could loosen up a bit. Kate stood up. Ok just dont laugh at me. Chloe smiled. It never crossed my mind.

They started dancing together and Chloe was happy to finally see Kate smiling and having fun she sure as hella needed it. Chloe cheered, Woo! you got the move's Marsh! Kate blushed but kept dancing with a smile.

You're not too shabby yourself Price. Chloe smirked and continued dancing. I'm the queen of the dance floor! Kate laughed. _Chloe is so amazing no wonder Max was so fond of her._...

* * *

Chloe and Kate arrived at the beach later on in the early afternoon. Ready for a swim? Chloe asked. Kate nodded. Sure am. Chloe removed her outer clothes and stood there in a dark blue two piece Chloe had her back turned and Kate couldn't help herself but marvel at Chloe's body.

 _Wow she's so beautiful and those muscles..whoa hang on Kate what!? you did not just think that did you?..well she IS beautiful but its ok to think that about a friend right?_ You done checking me out?

Kate was shaken from her thoughts as she saw Chloe with her head turned towards her with a big smirk on her face and Kate blushed heavily. n.n.n no! i mean yes i mean.

Chloe laughed. It's alright i dont mind. Kate continued to blush as she removed her outer clothes. She wore a red one piece. Chloe then grabbed her hand. Race you to the water!

It's not really racing if you hold my hand. Chloe just smirked. I just like the excuse to hold your hand. Kate blushed and replied. Well you dont need any reasons to. Chloe surprised her by picking up bridal style.

Then i'll use it as an excuse to do this! Chloe ran towards the ocean with Kate yelling/laughing. Chloe put me down! Chloe laughed with her and stopped as she was knee deep in water. As you command my lady.

Kate squealed as she was tossed a bit into the water. Chloe laughed as Kate came back up from the surface. That was rude. Kate said with a smile. But so is this! She then splashed sea water all over Chloe's face.

Chloe narrowed her eyes playfully. Ohh this means war Marsh. Kate challenged her. Bring it on then Price. They spent a good hour playing in the water laughing and having a good time.

For the first time all week they felt normal and happy. After a while they set up the beach blanket and umbrella and got ready for lunch. Hey Chloe i have to ask, why the blue hair?

Chloe smirked playfully. Why? dont you like it? Kate panicked a bit. No no it actually looks great on you really i was just curious...wait you were teasing me wernt you?

Chloe laughed a bit. Maybe. Kate playfully smacked her arm. Causing Chloe to laugh more. Ok seriously though, i dont know i just really like the color blue why do you ask?

Kate shrugged shyly. Just curious. Chloe smiled. Did you want your hair dyed? Kate was silent for a moment then nodded. I actually always wanted to dye mine red, not the natural redhead color like actual bright red like a rose but my parents said it was to unnatural..

Chloe put her arm around Kate. You dont live with them anymore this is your life like i said be who you want to be, i think you'd look nice with red i'll even dye it for you if you want. Kate beamed. You'd do that? Chloe nodded.

Definitely. Kate hugged Chloe. You're the best. Chloe hugged back. _No you are..._

* * *

Joyce just started her shift when she saw two familiar face's walk into the diner. She smiled as she saw Chloe and Kate, they both looked so much more better actually happy.

Well hello again you two. Hey mom. Hi Joyce. You two enjoying your date? Joyce teased. Chloe blushed just a tiny bit and Kate was a bit shocked. Mom! Joyce laughed. Oh relax honey i'm just teasing, but really though i'm glad to see you two doing better, order what you like i'll be with you soon.

Kate and Chloe sat down at their booth and it was silent till Chloe spoke up. Sorry about that, mom likes to tease me sometimes. Kate smiled and shook her head. It's fine really, today did feel kind of like a date though didnt it?

 _I wish it was._ Chloe thought. yeah it did...

Chloe can i ask you something personal? Shoot. Kate thought for a moment to find the right words. How did your mom react to you being ummm into girls? At that moment Joyce came to them with her order pad.

Oh trust me Kate i was surprised but honestly not to surprised, besides if that's who my Chloe is then that's the Chloe i'll love because she will always be my daughter. Chloe smiled and said. That was her reaction. Kate was a bit surprised.

Oh wow, that easy huh? Joyce laughed. Well took a bit to get used to but i never stopped loving seemed in deep thought. _Wonder what she' thinking about._ Chloe thought...

* * *

Chloe and Kate arrived at Kate's dorm room. Thank you very much Chloe i had a really good time today. Chloe smiled. No problem we can do something like this again next Sunday if you want? Kate beamed. I'd love to...

Well goodnight Chloe. Chloe replied. Don't need me again tonight? Kate looked a bit sad. After those photo's of us if someone from the faculty caught us together i'll be in big trouble, otherwise i would love for you to stay.

Chloe was seriously pissed on the inside. _Fucking Victoria ruined that for us._ Sorry. Kate smiled. It's ok. Well goodnight then Kate see you tomorrow? Kate nodded. Definitely.

Before Chloe could walk away she was stunned by Kate giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Thanks for everything Chloe. With that Kate went inside her room and closed the door.

Chloe stood there for a moment sinking in what just happened and when she did nothing could remove the smile from her face as she walked back to her truck. _Today was a good day._


	7. Saying Goodbye

Chloe woke up the next morning in a good mood. She got out of bed and sung to herself as she changed. _Yesterday was hella fun and that kiss, not sure if it was friendly or meant to be more...probably friendly Kate's probably straight as they come. Oh well i still enjoy her company._

After getting dressed she picked up her phone and decided to text Kate. **Chloe- Morning bed head lol.** Chloe waited a few moments then her phone buzzed.

 **Kate- You're never going to let it go are you? and good morning :)**

 **Chloe- Never it's so cute, and NO emoji.**

 **Kate-Awe Chloe dont like emoji's? ;)**

 **Chloe- They are evil!, anyway just wishing you a good morning and i'll see you later, and if anyone gives you trouble i'll take care of them for ya.**

 **Kate- Awe That's so sweet thank you, and dont worry im sure no one will bother me knowing the great Chloe Price is protecting me :).**

 **Chloe-I'll always have your back, have a good day, and NO EMOJIS!**

Chloe smiled as she went down stairs. She entered the Kitchen and found her mom and David. Her mom cooking and David at the table reading the paper. Must be one of those rare days they both had a day off.

Chloe went to the fridge to get something to drink. Chloe honey i got a call from Max's parents today. Chloe almost choked on her drink.

You alright? her mom asked. Ahem, yeah i'm ok, what did they want? Joyce motioned for her to sit down and they both did.

They are about to have Max's funeral in Seattle but they wanted everyone in town to say they're last words so they want to service the wake here today, if you want to go you can.

Chloe looked down at the table. You sure they want me there?..it was my fault after all.

David interrupted. Chloe your not the one who pulled the trigger, Yes it was foolish of you to confront Nathan by yourself but your not at fault here, If it was the other way around would you have done the same?

...In a heartbeat..Joyce took Chloe's hand.

Chloe its awful what happened, Max was a very sweet girl and the two of you had such a bond, This will be the your last chance to say what you want to say.

Chloe was silent for a while the spoke softly. I'll go, is it ok if i bring Kate im sure she'd want to say goodbye as well. Joyce smiled softly. Yes honey that's perfectly ok...

* * *

Chloe waited outside Kate's door as she got dressed for the wake. The school was nice enough to let Kate leave early for the wake. _Max, there's so many things i wanted to say to you._

Kate exited her room dressed in a simple black dress. Chloe was wearing her usual getup.

You ready? Chloe asked. Kate nodded sadly. Yeah, lets see Max one more time. They held hands as they walked to her truck...

* * *

When they arrived there weren't many people around and that was fine with Chloe she didnt want a big crowd around.

They walked inside hand in hand and Chloe stopped as she spotted Max's parents talking to her mom and David.

Are they her parents? Kate asked. Chloe nodded. Yeah... Kate gripped Chloe's hand tighter.

Its ok no one blames you for what happened. Chloe took a deep breath and walked over. The parents stopped talking as they noticed the girls approaching.

Max's mom Vanessa smiled and hugged its good to see you again, you've grown up so much.

Chloe hugged back. Nice to see you to Vanessa.

Then Max's father Ryan hugged her. Hey there kiddo nice hair. Chloe half smiled. Thanks Ryan.

Chloe could tell that Max's parents weren't doing to well. Ryan looked completely tired and Vanessa looked like she hasn't stopped crying since it happened. Chloe introduced Kate.

This is Kate Marsh. Kate shook there hands. Hi, Max was my neighbor and a really good friend of mine..I'm sorry for your loss she was good person.

Vanessa smiled sadly. Thank you Kate, and it means a lot to both us and Max that the two of you came.

Chloe couldn't help the tear slide down her cheek. I'm sorry..this is my fault.

Vanessa interrupted her. Chloe this isn't your fault at all, Max adored you even after all these years, she chose to save you and even though she's gone i couldn't be more proud of her to do something so courageous, We're just glad its not both of you being buried .

Chloe hugged Vanessa tightly and sobbed. I dont deserve your kindness but thank you. After a few moments Chloe calmed down and broke the hug. Ryan then spoke.

Did she say anything before she passed?

Chloe replied sadly. I asked her why she did it..She said she did it to save me then she just...i tried bringing her back i tried so hard to.

Ryan patted her shoulder. It's alright we know you did everything you could, i'm just happy she didnt pass away alone. Vanessa nodded in agreement.

After few moments of silence Vanessa spoke. Would you two like to see her now? Chloe took a deep breath. Yeah i'm ready, are you?

Kate nodded. Yes i'm ready. They walked into a room and at the end of the room was a casket with the top half opened. Kate nudged Chloe. You go first i'll be right here.

Chloe smiled. Thanks Kate. Chloe walked over and saw Max. She couldn't believe how peaceful Max looked, it's as if she was just sleeping.

Hey there Maximum Overdrive, had a hell of night didnt we? Just like us huh? Not even a hello and you took a bullet for me...I'm sorry Max..I'm sorry for pushing you away for all these years, honestly i wasn't angry at you not for a long time anyway, i was also scared..i said some horrible things to you and i thought that you wouldn't want to see me again after that. Max i can't thank you enough for everything, i dont deserve to have your life traded for mine but i'll definitely make the most out of it. I'm sure my dad will watch over you up there and you probably met Rachel by now, telling each other stories about me. Chloe smiled a bit at that thought. Chloe bent down and kissed Max's forehead. Goodbye Max, i'll always love you.

Chloe stepped away and walked back towards Kate and hugged her. Chloe took a deep breath before letting go. Your up to the plate now. Kate nodded and went over to say her goodbyes.

Chloe walked over to Max's parents again. Thanks for inviting us. Vanessa and Ryan both smiled.

Of course i'm sure Max is glad that you two did as well. After a few minutes Kate came back over. I'm good now. Chloe nodded and held her hand. Thank you again and i hope all three of you find peace.

Vanessa got teary eyed. Thank you, Max couldn't ask for better friends...

* * *

Chloe and Kate arrived at Kate's dorm. Thank you for bringing me along Chloe, it meant so much.

Chloe smiled. Of course Max was just as important to you as she was to me. Kate took Chloe's hands. Can you stay the night?

Won't you get in trouble? Kate shook her head.

I dont care about that now..i need you, please? Chloe smiled softly and cupped Kate's cheek with one hand brushing a tear away. Of course. Chloe said softly.

Kate smiled and they both went inside. After Kate got dressed and Chloe getting comfortable. They both laid down facing each other.

Hella a day huh? Kate sighed then said. Yeah, it was.

Chloe couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful Kate was. She slowly ran her thumb across her cheek. Kate didnt say anything as she felt the warmth and compassion from Chloe's touch. Chloe? Kate whispered.

Yeah?...They stared into each others eyes for a few moments and very slowly there face's got closer and closer. Then finally there lips met.


	8. New Beginning

The kiss was soft and gentle the world was completely tuned out as they shared their kiss. A few moments went by and they slowly pulled apart slightly panting.

It was then that Chloe realized what just happened and began to panic a bit. Oh fuck, Kate i'm so sorry i didnt mean to i swear its just. Kate cut her off.

It's ok Chloe i'm not upset...but i am a bit confused. Chloe wasn't sure where this conversation was going. About?

Kate took a deep breath. Its just..i dont know how to feel about you Chloe. Besides Max your the nicest person i've met and you've been with me during this whole horrible ordeal, You're always trying your hardest to keep my smile up no one has ever done that before. And the way you stood up to Victoria for me. Your an amazing person Chloe and i think i'm starting to develop feelings for you, but your a girl and according to my religion it's a sin, I always pictured myself meeting a nice guy settle down in a nice house out in the countryside being a good mom to many children, i never thought id feel this way to the towns Punker girl.

Chloe was quiet for a moment before saying. I didnt mean for this to happen i'm sorry, We were from completely different worlds then just like that you became one of the most important people in my miserable life..i swear i'll back off a bit i dont want you to be uncomfortable around me.

Kate smiled. Thats so sweet Chloe but i need to finish with what i got to say. Chloe looked at her a bit confused.

Even though i didnt expect this to happen..i'm not upset that it did. I've never dated anyone before and i especially never thought about dating another girl especially one as wild as you are but...I'd like to see where it would go if you want to give it a try, but this is all new for me so be patient with me please.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. _She's actually giving me, US, a chance this has to be a damn dream._ Chloe pulled her close both smiling. I guess if your willing to give this thing a whirl i will to, and we'll go at your pace no pressure.

Kate replied. Thank you Chloe. And by the way your a really good kisser.

Chloe smirked proudly. Only the best for the best.

Kate giggled. You're so goofy.

Chloe replied. Only to the cute ones. Kate blushed which caused Chloe to smirk more.

Kate snuggled against Chloe and closed her eyes. This will definitely be interesting wont it? She said tiring.

Chloe sighed happily and closed her eyes. It hella will, but i think it will work out very well in the end. Kate fell asleep believing that to _._...

* * *

Chloe was on cloud nine. The most unbelievable thing happened to her. The girl she been crushing on is now HER girlfriend. Chloe felt that things were finally going in the right direction. She will always miss and love both Rachel and Max but she can't mope around forever and they wouldn't want her to. Yes they are still grieving but she believes that it will get better with time.

Chloe is now at home cleaning her room while dancing and singing to music. _Look at me not even twenty four hours being together and i'm already trying to impress her._

Chloe didnt want Kate to keep coming to her pigsty she called her room so Chloe decided to clean it up. After a while her mom knocked.

Chloe what are you doing in there?

Chloe turned down the music and went over to her door and answered. Just cleaning up a bit mom.

Joyce was surprised to say the least. You. cleaning your room? Are you feeling ok honey?

Chloe chuckled. Never better mom..i think saying what was on my mind during this whole thing to Max before she was put to rest really helped. _That and i got the most kind hearted girlfriend on the planet._

Joyce smiled a bit. That's good honey, we'll all miss Max but she's always around in our memories.

Chloe nodded couldn't agreeing more. The memories of her and Max were precious and nothing will ever take those away.

Well in any case i'm glad your finally cleaning up this dump. Her mom teased.

Chloe replied. Hey now this dump is where your making me sleep.

Joyce laughed. And who's fault is that hmm? Chloe had no comeback. Good point.

Her mom chuckled. Have good day honey i'll see you later. Bye mom.

After her mom left Chloe had a great idea. She grabbed her phone and texted Kate.

 **Chloe-Hey Kate you busy tonight?**

It took a good 15 minutes for her to reply back.

 **Kate- no surprisingly i'm caught up with all my work why?**

 **Chloe-I want to take you out somewhere, only if you want to of course.**

 **Kate- Is Chloe Price asking me on a date? I feel honored lol yes i'd love to :)**

 **Chloe-You better be i dont just take anyone out on a date lol, i'll pick you up at 6 and no** **emoji!**

Chloe grabbed her keys and went out to her truck to get things ready. _I'll make this a good memory for us both..._

* * *

Chloe arrived outside the dorms and saw Kate already waiting for her. Chloe unlocked the door and let her in. Hey there bedhead Chloe teased.

Kate smacked Chloe's arm playfully. That was rude.

Chloe smiled. I'll make it up to you i promises. Kate replied. You better...

* * *

Ummm Chloe why are we at the junkyard?

Chloe pulled up to the junkyard that was a little bit out of town. You'll see come on!

Chloe led Kate out and held her hand as she led the way through the junkyard. After a bit they stopped and Kate was in awe. The area was set up like a private room. But also a spot was laid out with a blanket candles and wine with a basket next to it.

This place is where i come to whenever i wanted to be alone, its very special to me..and i want to share it with you.

Kate never thought being in a junkyard would turn out to be so romantic but once again the blue haired punk taught her otherwise.

Chloe...its beautiful thank you im so touched.

Chloe smiled and led her to the blanket and sat down. I made us some awesome ham and cheese sandwiches!...sorry my wallet is running dry.

Kate laughed. It's alright it's still sweet that you went through all this for our first date.

Honestly Chloe couldn't believe it either. She's had a couple boyfriends before and Rachel but she was never really romantic with any of them even though she loved Rachel there relationship just seemed like friends with benefits type of thing. But being with Kate..she felt that Kate deserved the best and it was true. Chloe was willing to do anything to make sure Kate was happy even if it meant getting mushy from time to time.

Anything for you babe. At that Kate blushed and looked away shyly. Chloe panicked a bit. Oh fuck uhh sorry was that too much?

Kate smiled and shook her head. No, just that no one's ever called me that before.

Chloe relaxed. Well get used to it because i'll be saying that a hella lot.

Kate laughed. And i dont mind that...

* * *

After eating they both laid down stargazing. Chloe had her arm around Kate while Kate had her head rested on Chloe's shoulder.

Tonight's been great Chloe thank you and its so beautiful out this date was perfect.

Chloe slowly rubbed her hand up and down Kates side soothingly. It hella was, you know this was my first date to.

Kate raised a brow. Really? Chloe just nodded. Kate relaxed and smiled. Then i really feel honored being the one to share your first date.

Chloe smiled then said. Same goes for me. They ended their date with a soft kiss...

* * *

Chloe got home late. Her mom was working and David was already asleep.

She quietly made it to her room and flopped down on her bed with a big grin on her face. _That was...a lot more fun then i thought it would be._ Chloe opened her phone and saw she got a text from Kate.

 **Kate- Thanks again for tonight Chloe, i was a little nervous at first going on my first date and especially with you but it turned out better than i hoped for, good night and i'll see you tomorrow :) and yes i know no emoji's lol.**

Chloe set the phone down and went to bed with the grin still on her face. _It's a start to a new beginning._


	9. Secret is out

1 month. It's been 1 month since Chloe and Kate secretly became a couple.

 _Holy shit has it already been a month? Guess time does fly when life is going hella good._ Not much has happened in the month. Victoria was still harassing Kate much to Chloe's annoyance.

Chloe's mom and and step father are still doing the same old same old. The school did take down the school website after those photo's were put up so no one outside of school saw them. As for Chloe and Kate's relationship, things were going slow and steady but good.

 _Things have been slow, but i honestly don't mind, it's kind of nice actually, my past "relationships" would have been trying to get in my pants by now, but Kate's different she wants to explore everything and id be lying if i said i didn't want to do the same._

Chloe had a big smile on her face as she walked to Kate's dorm room. It was the weekend so Chloe decided to make it a date day. She came around the hall corner when she heard yelling.

How could you do this to our family have you no shame!?

 _Looks like someone's getting an ass chewing, hope its Victoria that serve her right._

M. please stop yelling. Chloe instantly recognized that voice. _That's Kate! oh fuck what now, seriously how much more does the poor girl have to go through._

Chloe dashed to Kate's room and put her ear against the door.

 **I knew i shouldn't have sent you here! You think i wouldn't know!? You think i'm stupid!?**

Chloe then heard Kate sob. **No! mom please, i dont think that at all, i swear i didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened.**

Kate's mom continued to yell. **It doesn't just fucking happen! You are such an embarrassment and a disgrace i can't even believe your my daughter at this point!**

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. _what the fuck!? Did her mom find out about us? but how we were so careful._ Kate was basically crying at this point.

 **Mom please, stop, i'm begging you..** of course her mom didn't let up

 **Shut up! Listen and listen good, Either you come with me to get this, this, this, sinful urge out of your mind or i'm cutting off your school funds and disowning you.**

Chloe's eyes grew wide with panic. _What the fuck kind of mother is she!?_

 **No! please mom i only have one semester left please dont do this!** Kate begged. **Then come with me, you'll be cured before the semester is over.**

Now Chloe was really panicking. She will not have Kate be forced into a institution where she will be drugged and tortured just to cure her gayness. _Not without fighting me that is!_

 **No! i dont want to go, i cant believe you'd actually insist i go to a place like that!**

 **If its to help clear your sins then i will do what i must! Now pack your bags we're leaving now!** Chloe was about to barge in when she heard Kate yell back.

 **NO!** **I'm done doing everything you want! I've done nothing but be your perfect angel all my life just to satisfy you and even that wasn't enough i sacrificed so much of my happiness for you! And i'm sick of it! I'm actually happy now more than i ever been in my life, She actually cares about me, listens to me, takes care of me, tries to make me happy, something you always failed to do, i may be a disgrace to the family but your a disgrace to all mothers!**

"slap" **How dare you speak to me like that! If this is what you want fine! I'll give you what you want. dont ever come near our family again you sinful dyke!**

Chloe stepped away from the door and it opened to reveal an older woman stepping out. Chloe gave her a look that told her she was one word away from being killed.

Listen here you fucking homophobic piece of garbage, If you ever hit my girl again you'll be hella sorry. i dont care who you are i'll beat your ass so hard i'll be scraping you off from the bottom of my damn boot.

Kate's mom just sneered at her. She's all yours i'm done with her have fun burning in hell. And with that she walked away.

Chloe stared daggers into her back till she turned the corner. Chloe went into Kate's room and found Kate sitting on the floor crying. Chloe shut the door and sat next to Kate and pulled her into a hug.

Shhh Kate babe it's alright, i'm here now. Kate just continued to cry into Chloe's embrace. After a few moments Kate calmed down enough to talk.

I.i. im sorry..im sorry. Chloe held her tighter.

You have nothing to be sorry for Kate nothing at all.

Kate responded. Why...why is it when i'm starting to become happy it gets ruined..am i not meant to be happy?

Chloe shook her head. Hella no! If there's one person in the whole damn world that deserves happiness it's you Kate.

After a few moments of silence Kate mumbled. I dont have a family anymore..i'm all alone.. Chloe cupped her chin and made Kate look up at her.

Chloe tried not to wince when she saw the slap mark on her cheek. You're not alone babe, you have me remember? And my mom and David like you i'm sure they'll help you out, i'm sorry this happened though, its kinda my fault.

Kate shook her head. No its not your fault, i could have just ended us and been done with it...but i didn't because i'm so happy with you and i couldn't bare not having you in my life anymore.

Chloe smiled. And i'm happy having you in my life Kate. Chloe leaned in and Kissed Kate who was more than happy to return the kiss.

When they broke apart Chloe said. I know you have a lot of things you need to think about but what do you say we just take the whole day for ourselves just you and me no worries we'll handle that stuff tomorrow...together.

Kate gave Chloe a teary eyed smile. I'd really like that actually. Chloe helped her up.

Then lets go adventure awaits! Chloe marched out of Kate's room while holding her hand.

As soon as they walked out Victoria saw them in the hallway. Oh look its Kate and her "not girlfriend"

Chloe was about to say something when Kate surprised them both by Latching onto Chloe's arm and gave Victoria a proud smile.

Actually she is my girlfriend, and she's the best girlfriend anyone could ever wish for.

Chloe smiled at Kate after recovering from her shock. _She's doesn't want to hide_ _ **us**_ _anymore, well now that her family basically threw her out there's really nothing holding her back anymore._

The secret was now out and Chloe couldn't be more happier publicly announcing that Kate was hers.


	10. Being yourself

It's been a few days since Kate's argument with her mom. Chloe could tell she's been a bit depressed since then and for good reason. If Kate doesnt find a way to make some money she wont be able to attend her last semester. Chloe knew Kate didnt have the time to get a job and part time work wont cut it.

That's why Chloe was at the dinner table looking through the newspaper for wanted ads. _If her family wont take care of her then i will._

Both her mom and David sat at the table with breakfast in front of them but were to confused to eat it. Chloe **Never** read the paper.

Joyce spoke. Ummm honey what are you looking at?

Chloe continued to scan the paper. Im looking to make some money so Kate can finish school. _Fuck, this town is small to begin with so not a whole lot of job openings but i dont have a diploma or a G.E.D this hella sucks. Just had to get in trouble with the school didn't ya Price._

David and Joyce exchanged looks. Wow never thought id see the day. David said.

Normally Chloe would have talked back at him but she was to occupied and didnt hear him. David left for work leaving Joyce and Chloe alone in the kitchen.

Im very proud of you honey, doing so much for another person.

Chloe sighed. Please mom no mushy talk.

Joyce giggled. Alright you continue what your doing, im going shopping.

And with that Chloe was left alone and she groaned. Come on give me a hella break i just want to help out Kate. That's when she noticed something. She read through the add and beamed. _This is right up my ally._ Chloe grabbed her keys and dashed out to her truck. _I just hope it works out..._

* * *

Kate's pov-Kate was in her dorm room looking into the full body mirror. _**Its your life be who you want to be.**_

Kate clenched her fists. Chloe's right, its my life, its time i live for myself and be who i want to be. Kate undid her bun and let her hair fall. _**Your hair looks good down, you should do it more often.**_

Kate took a hard look and had to admit she did look good with her hair down. Kate smiled. I got a couple hours till next class im sure i can get some shopping done...

* * *

Chloe's pov- I don't know Chloe, you dont exactly have the best reputation around here and you dont even have a high school diploma.

Chloe was talking with Mitch the owner of the tattoo parlor in town. He had an ad with a full time position.

Chloe begged. Please Mitch i'm begging you! I need this job, its not just for me but for my girl as well. I'll do anything, just give me a chance i swear i wont screw it up.

Mitch was quiet for a few moments then sighed. Alright alright, i'll give you a chance Chloe, can you do piercing jobs?

Chloe nodded. Yes i can.

Mitch replied. Alright we'll start there and if things work out well, I'll teach you how to do ink.

Chloe smiled. Thanks so much Mich i swear you wont regret this.

Mitch smiled back. I better not Price, you start next monday at 8 a.m sharp alright?

Chloe nodded again. I got it and thank again!...

Chloe got into her truck and immediately sent a text.

 **Chloe- Hey Kate i have some big news!**

a few moments later Kate texted back.

 **Kate- oh really? i have big news to :).**

 **Chloe- Hella awesome, we can meet tonight if that's ok, and no emoji!**

 **Kate-lol, meet me in my dorm after school you'll be in for a shock i promise you ;).**

 **Chloe- It has to be hella awesome to shock me, and i'll definetly be there...and NO EMOJI!**

Chloe put her phone down and headed for the diner for some late lunch. _Wonder what she's got to tell me, well whatever it is im sure i'll enjoy it..._

* * *

Chloe knocked on Kate's door. She waited till she heard a. Come in!

Chloe opened the door and shut it behind her. Alright babe what is it you wanted...to..tell...me...Chloe could not believe what she was seeing.

Kate stood in the middle of the room. Her usual christian girl look was completely gone **.** Her hair was down, she wore a dark red shirt that exposed her shoulders, skin tight dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes, she still had her cross around her neck and she had on some colored bracelets on her right wrists. Chloe was completly captivated.

Kate blushed a bit and asked. Sooo what do you think?...no response.

Kate giggled. Well say something

...Wow.. was all Chloe mumbled.

Kate smiled. Is that all you gotta say?...wow..Kate laughed more. I'll take that as a yes.

Chloe finally snapped out of her trance and smirked. Alright you, who are you and what have you done to Kate Marsh?

Kate replied. She did a little upgrade.

I'll say, damn, you look hella amazing!

Kate blushed. Thanks, i've been thinking a lot lately, especially the words you said a while ago, it's time i become myself, do things that I want to do.

Chloe walked up to her and held her in an embrace. Im hella proud of you, and i must say i am surprised.

Kate smiled. I knew you would be.

Chloe kissed her hard. Kate closed her eyes and kissed back with equal passion. After a few moments they broke apart.

You know im still missing something.

Chloe raised a brow. Oh yeah?

Kate nodded. Remember your promise on the day when we first went to the beach together? To jog Chloe's memory Kate walked over to the dresser and picked up a bottle of hair dye.

Chloe beamed. Now we're talking!...

* * *

Chloe was applying the dye in Kate's hair. So what's your new's Chloe?

Chloe smiled as she rubbed the dye in. I just got a job at the tattoo parlor i start monday.

Kate smiled. That's great Chloe! im very proud.

Chloe replied. Its for you, you know.

Kate looked up at her bit confused. For me?

Chloe nodded. I'm going to use every dime i make to make sure you finish you next semester and get that diploma.

Kate cover her gasp with her hands as tears welled up in her eyes. Chloe! She hugged Chloe tightly.

Chloe smiled and hugged back. Chloe..thank you, your the best.

Chloe replied. I told you i take care of ya didnt i? Kate just nodded. _Things are definetly looking up again, Kate's finally_ _being herself and i couldn't be more happier_ _and proud of her_


	11. Standing up

Aaaaaand done! Alright your all set. Chloe just got done finishing her first piercing. It was a simple ear piercing for a 13 year old girl.

The girl looked in the mirror and smiled. Ohh its so cool thank you and it didnt even hurt.

Chloe smiled. I try, now make sure you clean it good for a while dont want an infection alright?

The girl nodded. Yup i will thank you again!

Chloe cleaned up her station as her boss talked to the girl's mother about the bill.

 _It's a win win, getting money for Kate and doing something i like._ She was about done when her boss came over.

The girl was in pretty good spirits and happy with your work you just made a first good impression.

Chloe shrugged. Ehhh i try.

Mitch laughed. Well if this is you trying can't imagine you going full out, you'll be inking people in no time at this rate.

Chloe smiled to herself. _This is hella awesome im sure Max would be so proud of me where ever she is...Max._

You alright? seemed like you spaced out.

Chloe shook her a head a bit. Yeah im fine lost in thought alright bring in my next victim!...

* * *

Kate pov-Kate had a big smile on her face as she walked through the school. She has been getting a lot more attention some people even mistook her for a new student it was pretty funny.

 _I dont think ive ever felt so good about myself, and it's all thanks to Chloe..Chloe my saving grace, she changed my life in so many ways..and even saved it...I think i might actually be._

Wow is that you Kate? Kate was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Warren speak to her.

Oh Hi Warren, yeah its me.

He blinked a few times. Wow your looking...really good i like the new hair too.

Kate smiled. _Chloe did an amazing job with my hair i love it so much._ Thank you..so uh how are things Warren?

He sighed. well you know..it going.

Kate nodded. _Poor Warren he's still so down about Max's death..well i am still to but Chloe has been so supportive ._

Warren want to have lunch with me?

He smiled a bit. Uh sure id like that...

* * *

Chloe pov-Chloe was waiting at Kate's dorm room. _Where is she? she's late._

Hey Chloe. Chloe smiled and turned to the voice. There you are babe! i was wondering where you were.

Chloe slightly lifted her of the ground and kissed her. She kissed back then was put back down.

Sorry i was hanging out with Warren.

Chloe replied. Oh , ok then thats cool i guess. _Wasn't Warren the nerdy kid that had a big crush on Max?..oh no if he thinks hes going to steal MY Kate he's hella got another thing coming._

Kate sensed something was wrong. You ok?...Then Kate smirked after she didnt answer right away. Ohh is Chloe Price jealous?

Chloe snapped out of her trance. Hey! i do not get jealous! What is there to be jealous of anyway?

Kate played along. Well he is cute, in a nerdy kind of way.

Chloe responded. Im hella nerdier!

Kate laughed and Chloe smiled. Ok, but seriously Chloe, you dont have to worry we're just friends.

Chloe brought Kate close. Good, because i dont feel like giving you up anytime soon.

Kate stepped forward in Chloe's hold. And you wont.

Then there moment was ruined by a voice. Ewww get a room already!

Kate sighed. And Chloe held back the urge to punch the source of the voice.

Victoria i swear if you keep this up.

Victoria cut Chloe off. Your not going to do anything not while your whipped to Kate here, who by the way is looking really good, you know Kate i know a good street corner you can get a few extra bucks from.

Chloe growled. Alright you take that back or i'll!

Kate held Chloe's arm. Chloe please its not worth it.

Chloe turned to Kate. How can you just take all that? She needs to learn a lesson.

Kate replied. Because we are the better people the only thing violence brings is more violence, just let it go, i'm happy that you want to defend me so much but its not the right way.

Chloe took a deep breath to calm down. Alright Kate.

Kate smiled. Thanks Chloe, how about we visit your mom i'm awfully hungry.

Chloe smiled Yes my hot redheaded princess!

Kate giggled and they walked away hand in hand but then stopped when Victoria yelled.

Look everyone the Arcadia Gays are going out for dinner, i bet i know what they'll be eating.

Chloe kept quiet although she was seething inside. Then she noticed Kate clench her hand. Chloe then watch Kate turn around and marched over to Victoria and stood in front of her.

That's it! you can make fun of me all you want, you can make fun of Chloe all you want because i know she's a strong person to take it but i will NOT have you mock our relationship. Our relationship is full of joy, happiness and comfort and i will not sit here and have you make fun of something so pure and innocent. You know i feel sorry for you Victoria. Under that cold hearted shell, that that..Bitchy attitude your just a scared little girl wanting to know what its like to be loved by people. I heard the rumors about your family. always having to be the perfect little princess and i bet you hate it with passion i know because i felt the same way but Chloe opened my eyes and soul and i'm happy with the person she help bring out, Just Because your life is so sad and miserable doesn't give you the right to make everyone else feel the same way, If you want to keep playing your childish games fine but in the end your the one who's suffering the most, now if you excuse me im going out on a beautiful and amazing dinner date with the most amazing girl in the world, i dont want to ever hear from you again unless it's an apology, good day. Kate turned around and walked away from her.

Everyone in the hall including Victoria and Chloe were in shock...

Kate grabbed Chloe's arm snapping her out. Now im really hungry. Chloe smirked. We'll have a feast then...

* * *

Mom you should have seen Kate i swear when she was done it looked like Victoria pissed herself. Chloe laughed after finishing her story.

Kate blushed. It was nothing really..

Choe put her arm around Kate and scooted Kate closer to her on the booth. It was hella awesome! Very hot to might i add.

Kate blushed even more and Joyce smiled. Im proud of you Kate its always hard standing up to someone who's always kicked you down but now your a stronger person.

Kate smiled. Thanks Joyce.

Joyce nodded and flipped open her order pad. Now to celebrate you can have anything you want on the house my treat.

Both Chloe and Kate said Thanks. Kate went through the menu and Chloe marveled her girlfriend.

 _God Kate you changed so much but at the same time your still the kind hearted Kate i started falling for, and maybe i changed as well, im smoking alot less, i have a job, i haven't gotten in trouble with the law lately..Yeah definitely Kate's influence, and its not so bad_.

Chloe kissed Kate's cheek by surprise and Kate blushed. was that for? she asked shyly.

Chloe smiled. Do i need a reason to? Kate smiled. No guess not.

 _God id do anything for her._


	12. A Price Christmas

It was now Christmas break. Chloe and Kate were celebrating Christmas eve at Chloe's place. Kate was helping Joyce bake some cookies and other snacks.

Thanks so much for inviting me over Joyce, it really means a lot.

Joyce smiled as she rolled up the dough. Kate your always welcomed here especially for the holidays.

Kate let a tear roll down her cheek. Ever since her Family disowned her. Joyce and David had pretty much taken her in. Kate couldn't believe how nice Joyce was, and David wasn't so bad Chloe just needs to get to know him better.

Especially the way you make Chloe happy, Chloe has really changed since you came into her life i don't think i've seen her this happy since...well since She was a child with Max around.

Kate just nodded knowing Max and Rachel especially Max was a rough topic for Chloe. Kate did miss Max, but she didn't have the bond like Chloe had with Max.

Hey Joyce. Joyce stopped and looked over at Kate. Yes?...

You think Max would..understand what's going on between me and Chloe?..or be happy for us? Kate knew she sounded dumb right now but a part of her mind wondered if Max would have been ok with all of this. Dating the girl Max loved, it felt like she was betraying her in a way.

Joyce replied with a small smile. Kate honey, Max would want both of you to be happy no matter what, and i don't think Max would be to upset, Because Max trusted you, Who better to be there and take care of Chloe then a close friend?

Kate smiled. You're right that does sound like Max..sorry.

Joyce hugged her and Kate hugged back. Its alright i know exactly what your going through, i still miss my husband he was a great man and father but he would want me to be happy and David does just that.

Kate just nodded. Thanks...

Mom do i have to get a crowbar? she's mine.

They both smiled at the teasing voice and looked over at Chloe who stood by the kitchen entrance. Joyce laughed.

Oh trust me honey i know she's off limits.

Chloe walked over to them. Hella right she is. Chloe pulled Kate to her and Kate smiled wrapping her arm around Chloe's waist.

So did you make any cookies yet!?

Kate giggled. Not yet besides there for tomorrow.

Chloe just replied with a. Well shit...

* * *

It was late at night Chloe and Kate were in Chloe's room just laying in bed cuddled together. So ready for your first Price Christmas? Chloe teased.

Kate smiled. Definitely i'm a little excited actually.

Good. was all Chloe said then there was a few moments of silence...Hey Chloe. Hmmm?..

Do you think Max would be happy for us?

Chloe looked to be in deep thought. I like to think so, this is Max we're talking about.

Kate sighed. Sorry i'm just being dumb.

Chloe stroked her cheek. Somethings bothering you, tell me.

Kate sighed again and said. What if Max didn't die, would we still have gotten together or..i just i'm so happy with you, i just wonder what would have happened if things ended differently..im sorry im being really stupid tonight.

Chloe pulled her close and held her. Its ok, your not being stupid, thank you for telling me what's troubling you and to answer your question, does it really matter? the what ifs? We're here now, I'll always miss Max and a part of me will always love her but you make me happy and i don't want things to change.

Kate smiled and dug deeper into Chloe's embrace. I'm sorry, and thank you, i never want things to change either.

Chloe rubbed her back soothingly. Then we got nothing to worry about. They kissed and fell asleep with Kate in Chloe's arms...

* * *

Kate woke up the next morning to someone shaking her. Babe wake up or you'll miss the presents!

Kate groaned. 5 more minutes... Eeeeek! Kate was flipped along with the mattress.

Kate stood up and glared at Chloe. Chloe just smirked at her and soon Kate's glare turned into a smile. Your so childish sometimes.

Chloe crossed her arms. You love it. now come on let's go there's presents to be torn into!

Kate giggled as Chloe grabbed her hand and Kate was practically being dragged downstairs. When they got there Joyce and David were already waiting for them. Joyce was smiling and David looked like he was trying his hardest to stay awake.

Kate saw them and was a bit surprised. Wow and i thought Chloe was early.

David groaned and Joyce laughed. Oh Chloe's always loved Christmas morning all these years and i learned to get up pretty early.

Chloe smirked, Well i want to enjoy the day as much as i can it only happens once a year right?

Kate smiled and nodded. So true...

* * *

Oh wow thanks Kate i hella love it babe! Kate smiled as Chloe held up a new tank shirt that said "Punk life is good life"

I was hoping you would i thought it might've been a bit offensive.

Chloe hugged Kate. No its not i promise i love it.

Kate hugged back. Then your welcome.

Well that's all the presents..Chloe you didnt get Kate anything how thoughtless. Joyce scolded.

Chloe made a sad smile. Sorry...

Kate kissed her then said. Its ok i dont mind really, Chloe herself is a gift.

Joyce went aweee. David just smiled.

Chloe Smirked. I'm a hella of a gift aren't i?

Kate laughed. The best...

* * *

It was now dinner time and Chloe and David were practically drooling over the food. Alright let's dig in! Chole yelled but was stopped by her mom.

Chloe! have some manners, Kate go ahead and say grace. Kate smiled. Ok.

Chloe normally would skip grace with her parents but it is Christmas and it's Kate giving it so Chloe guess she could do it for her.

Dear god, thank you for this meal and this perfect day, Thank you for having me spend it with The Price's, And thank you for watching over our loved ones who are up there with you, and...thank you so much for bringing Chloe and her family into my life amen.

Everyone at the table smiled. That was beautiful Kate. Joyce said. David spoke next. That was a good grace.

Chloe just held Kate's hand. Alright let's dig in! David yelled...

* * *

Kate was watching a Christmas movie with Chloe in her room.

Today was a great Christmas. Kate said.

Chloe nodded. Yeah but it's not over yet there's still my gift.

Kate looked a bit confused and Chloe laughed. Come on babe did you honestly think id forget about you?

Kate giggled. I guess not, so what did you get me?

Chloe removed the beanie on her head and slid it onto Kate's. Merry Christmas babe.

Kate was so touched. It might seem like a cheap gift but Kate knew the beanie was important to Chloe.

Thanks so much Chloe, its pretty cozy. _Now i'll always have a piece of her._ You look funny without it though.

Chloe shrugged. I'll get another one no biggie.

Kate hugged Chloe. I'll always treasure it.

Chloe smiled. I'm happy to hear that Kate and there's one more thing. Chloe dug into her pocket and held up a mistletoe. You know the rule said with a smirk.

Kate giggled. I definitely know the rule and i'm more than happy to follow through it.

Chloe kissed Kate who kissed back. But it was a slow and soft kiss. _Best Christmas ever._ Chloe thought as she was lost into the kiss with the girl she just realized fell in love with.


	13. Jealousy

Chloe was in her truck tapping the steering wheel in boredom. It was now january and Chloe was waiting for Kate to go to the movies.

 _Where the hella is she? oh thats right with that Warren, asshat._ Chloe didnt voice it but recently Kate and Warren have been getting really friendly, to friendly for her liking. _I swear if he even thinks for one moment that._

Before she could finish her mind rant she saw Kate walking. Chloe beamed but it soon disappeared when she saw Warren walking next to her. _If they were walking any closer to each other they be conjoined twins._

Chloe rolled down the window and said. Sup babe, hey Warren.

He waved. Hey.

Kate then spoke. Is it alright if warren joins us for the movie? It be really sweet if you let him.

Chloe had to hold down the groan she almost let slip. _Oh for fucking sake this was suppose to be OUR date..cant say no when she's looking at me like that._ Alright.

Kate smiled and kissed her cheek. Thanks Chloe your the best.

They got in and much to Chloe's dismay Kate was at the window and Warren was in between them. _I have a feeling i'm going to be making him bleed by the end of the day…_

* * *

3 tickets to Devil's Due.

Kate looked a bit frightened. What!? that's what we're seeing!? You know i hate horror movies like that.

Chloe had this planned. They see the movie and when ever Kate was cared. She'd sooth and hold and tell her that she's there to protect her. _May seem cheesy but i like the feeling knowing Kate feels safe around_ _me_.

Warren spoke. Its alright we dont have to see that movie, i heard Due date was a good comedy.

Kate smiled. Ohhh i heard that to i wouldn't mind seeing that.

Chloe spoke a little agitated. But i just bought the tickets.

Warren dug into his wallet. I can afford two tickets to due date.

Chloe was now getting annoyed but thought better. _Ha if he thinks Kate's going to leave me behind to see a movie with you then you got another hella thing coming._

Chloe i'm sorry but i dont think id like seeing your movie.

Chloe could have sworn her heart cracked a bit… oh. ok.

Kate replied. we can go with you if you really want to.

Chloe shook her head. Naw its cool, i dont want to force ya into watching something you wouldn't like go with Warren.

Kate smiled a bit. Thanks Chloe.

And with that Kate kissed her and she and Warren left to get into their theater.

Chloe sighed. Well fuck…..

* * *

Chloe was now waiting for Kate and Warren to be done with their movie. _I'll admit that movie was a bit creepy._

Chloe saw them walking up to her and she she almost growled as she saw them holding hands. _The fuck is he doing holding MY girlfriend's hand?_

When they reached Chloe there hands broke away. How was the Movie Chloe? Warren said.

 _Is it me or does he sound like he achieved something…fuck him_. It was a good movie i wasn't scared at all! _Creeped out but not scared._

Kate smiled. That's my Chloe always so strong.

Chloe smirked and noticed Warren demeanor sunk a bit. _Ha! suck it asshat i'm HER'S fuck yeah._

You know me babe i am the one wearing the pants in this gig.

Kate giggled. I suppose you could say that.

Warren spoke breaking their conversation. Are any of you guys hungry? I'll treat.

Kate smiled. Oh thank you.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. _Now i know your up to something mr "i only have enough money for two tickets". Asshat_ …..

* * *

Chloe was getting sick and tired of as she dubbed Warren now asshat. Instead of going to the two whales for dinner something that became a special ritual between her and Kate, Warren suggested a fancier more expensive restaurant, and whats really pissing her off is that they got a 3 person booth, Warren and Kate were sitting next to each other while Chloe sat on the other side alone.

 _I'm Chloe fucking Price i NEVER sit in the 3rd wheel booth._

The food is delicious Warren thank you. Kate praised.

Warren smiled. No problem i bet its the best food you had in a long time.

Chloe felt relieved when Kate said. I don't know, its pretty hard to beat Joyce's cooking, and Chloe isn't half bad either.

That's when a woman walked by and said. Oh you two make such a lovely couple.

Chloe clenched her fists as Warren smiled at the woman's comment. Thanks. He said.

Kate spoke next. But we're not dating just friends.

The woman smiled. Oh the friend stage i see, wont be long till you two are exchanging vows.

At that Chloe stood up and marched outside. _I need a damn smoke._ …

* * *

Kate looked a bit sad. I dont think Chloe liked that woman's comment.

Warren just shrugged. Yeah and?

Kate replied. Im very important to Chloe i'm practically her whole world i dont think she can even imagine losing me.

Warren sighed. Kate lets be honest, Chloe is not the most stable person to be hanging around with let alone date.

Kate narrowed her eyes. What are you trying to say Warren?

..Look im just worried about you, Chloe's done ALOT of things. She' been arrested for assault, theft, damaging property, she does drugs, she dropped out of school.

Kate stopped him. I am perfectly well aware of the stories, she even told me, every single one, and im ok with that, she's changed, she has a job she doesn't do drugs anymore, hasn't been in trouble with the law. People here may think Chloe is just some punk girl who liked to get in trouble just for attention but she isn't. People just never took the chance to get to really know her, she's lost so much and been used by so many people im surprised she hasn't done worst things.

Warren spoke a bit more harshly. She has done worst things, it's her fault Max is dead. "smack"

Warren rubbed his cheek as Kate looked at him with angry tears threatening to spill out. I thought you were different Warren, i know you cared for Max but Chloe is not at fault, i only brought you along today to show Chloe that you weren't just another guy trying to get into my pants and that you really do care about me as a friend but from what i've seen all day i was clearly wrong…..

* * *

Kate walked out of the restaurant alone and saw Chole leaned back against her Truck smoking a cigarette.

Kate approached her. Chloe.. Kate hugged her and and Kate could feel all the tension leave Chloe. Im sorry our day was ruined..please forgive me.

Chloe threw the butt on the ground and hugged her back. Nothing to be sorry for, how about we go to our special spot and chill for awhile?

Kate smiled. I'd like that but what about Warren?

Chloe rolled her eyes. He can hitch hike, now come on!

Kate laughed as Chloe practically pushed her into the truck…..

* * *

The two of them were now stargazing at the junkyard. Kate just told Chloe what happened while she was in the restaurant alone with Warren.

Chloe spoke. I knew he was up to something, trying to take my Kate away.

Kate snuggled closer to Chloe. But he didn't though right?

Chloe smiled. Hella right he didn't…

You know Chloe you really are cute when you get jealous.

Chloe's response was kissing her passionately before saying. Your worth getting Jealous over.

Kate was bit dazed from the amazing Kiss. Then i guess i'll keep doing it if it means getting more kisses like that.

Chloe smirked. You wont have to because you can have them anytime anywhere. Chloe proved it by kissing her again.

 _I now know Kate wants to be with me and only me, maybe soon i can tell her how i really feel about her._


	14. Save me

Kate pov-I felt so groggy as i slowly woke up. _Where am i?..i feel so...i feel like...the exact same the morning of that stupid party...wait why cant i move my arms and legs!?_

Kate's vision started to clear up she tried moving her limbs but found her ankles and her hands tied behind her back with zip ties.

Kate started to panic. Help! someone help!

That's when she heard the recognizable chilling voice that spoke out. Now now Kate, you know that never works.

Kate looked at the stranger in fear. M.m. Mr Jefferson?

She noticed she was in a dark room filled with camera's and special lights. Mark spoke. Long time no see Kate Marsh, My look at you, you've grown a lot since i last saw you, not just physically might i add.

Now Kate remembers how she got there...

* * *

 _Chloe just dropped Kate off outside the dorms._ _ **I'll see you tomorrow alright bedhead?**_ _Chloe teased._

 _Kate shook her head with a smile._ _ **Yes Chloe i'll see you tomorrow and have a good day at work.**_ _Kate kissed Chloe goodbye and walked away._

 _Then Chloe yelled._ _ **Kate tomorrow night umm i got something really important to tell you.**_

 _Kate stopped and turned around._ _ **Then i'll definitely see you tomorrow good night!**_

 _She saw Chloe smile at her and it gave her butterflies, the smile held so much affection._ _ **Night Kate.**_

 _With that Chloe took off in her truck and Kate walked to the dorms. But before she could open the door she felt someone grab her from behind and put something over her mouth before she could scream then everything went black..._

* * *

Mr Jefferson...please let me go. Kate pleaded nearing tears.

He shook his head. Sorry im afraid i can't do that, with Max gone and Nathan ratting me out i had no purpose anymore forced to go into hiding, but now i can begin a new project, you should feel honored Kate i haven't done a photo shoot to anyone more than once.

Kate gasped. You mean, you did this to me already!?

He sighed. Yes the night of the vortex party, Nathan was suppose to have you pass out and bring you here for my shoot, of course i never intended for that video of you.

Kate couldn't believe what she was hearing. _This,this, this, whack job had Nathan drug me! I was never drunk i was drugged,..i almost killed myself for something i had no control over. That's not all he took photos of me!. I think i'm going to be sick. Why_ kidnap me again if you already did this once to me?

He looked a bit excited as he set up the dark room. Isn't it obvious, look at you, you changed so much as a person not just on the outside, you evolved like a, like a caterpillar transforming into a butterfly. I'll call your 2nd shoot, "Transcendence" Oh how I've waited for this, finally going back to something i love doing again.

Kate struggled more with her binds. but it was useless.

Now then lets get you in a good position.

Kate cried out as he approached her and started to forcibly move her body as she laid on the ground. Stop! please dont touch me! let go!

He then put duct tape over her mouth muffling her screams. I will take that off once you behaved yourself, now then. He backed away a bit and picked up his camera. Let's begin making your beautiful masterpieces.

Kate closed her eyes as she cried. _Chloe..please save me._...

* * *

Chloe's pov- I couldn't believe this was happening..again, it was Rachel Amber all over again, Kate, the most caring, kind hearted girl, the person who practically brought me new meaning to my life, the person who stole my heart, was missing. It's been 3 horrible days. David and the ABPD were frantically searching for her. I was doing all i could putting missing posters of her, i spent all 3 days, no sleeping and barely eating and drinking searching for her. But there wasn't a trace. And im terrified. After Rachel i now knew, the longer she's missing the more likely she's...

 _No! she is alive i know it but fuck, why!? why again and to her of all people..._

Chloe hung up another missing poster near the dorms she last saw Kate. Chloe couldn't help but admire the photo of the girl she loved. _This was taken right after she decided to live life the way she wanted, she looks so beautiful, and happy..._

Chloe wiped the tears way from her eyes. That's when she heard someone walk behind her.

I couldn't find anything. Chloe sighed and turned around. Thanks for trying Tori.

Victoria gave her an apologetic look. We'll find her i promise.

Chloe tried to smile a bit. Thanks. Chloe couldn't believe how much Victoria has changed these past few days. Apparently after Kate told her off Victoria did a lot of soul searching and discovered that what Kate told her was completely true and ever since she didn't know how to apologize to Kate then after learning about her disappearance Victoria was doing everything she could to help find her.

No offense but you look like shit, why dont you come to my room and at least take a nap and get something to eat.

Chloe actually chuckled a bit. Thanks for the offer but i can't, i gotta keep looking.

Victoria sighed. Alright i'll keep looking to just remember to take care of yourself alright?

Chloe nodded and walked away without another word...

* * *

Chloe got home to find both her mom and David there. David did you find anything? Chloe asked.

He just shook his head sadly. Sorry Chloe, we'll search again tomorrow.

Chloe clenched her fists. No! we have to keep looking NOW! She's out there somewhere probably terrified out of her mind, what if some psycho has her!? what if she's being tortured, or raped or!

Then her mom yelled out. Chloe!

Chloe stopped her rant and fell to her knees and started crying. Joyce bent down in front of her and held Chloe in her arms. shh everything will be fine we'll find her i promise honey.

Chloe just continued to sob in her mother's hold. I love her mom.

Joyce just held her tighter and whispered. I know honey i know...

* * *

It was almost midnight. Chloe snuck out of the house to get some fresh air and to think, so she was at " _their"_ special spot at the junkyard. Chloe laid back on the couch smoking a cigarette.

 _why?...why the fuck does this keep happening to me? If the universe want to punish me then do it, don't take it out on the people that i love!_

Chloe angrily stood up and started screaming up towards the sky. Why do this huh!? What did i do to fucking deserve this!? Haven't you kicked me in the balls enough!? You think im going to break now!? Then she flipped both middle fingers up at the sky. Well fuck you! its going to take more than taking away my loved ones to bring me down you hear me! I will find her you ain't taking her from me!

Chloe took deep breaths to calm down. _Kate where the hella are you?_

Chloe looked up and a few moments later a strange little blue butterfly flew in front of her. Chloe was practically having a stare down with it.

The hella do you want can't a girl vent in peace? _great now i'm arguing with bugs i really do need some sleep._

The butterfly circled around her a couple times and then flew towards the end table that had a picture of her and Kate after their first date. The butterfly landed right on the photo and stayed there.

Chloe silently went over and picked up the photo and the butterfly remained there. Chloe turned around and the butterfly moved facing towards the left. Chloe puzzled. Turned her body again and it faced towards the right...Chloe then faced a certain direction where the butterfly was facing north. Then it flew off the picture and flew a few feet in front of her and walked closer to it and it started flying towards north again. Chloe then knew what was happening. _I will find you Kate i promise!_


	15. Savior

The sun was starting to rise Chloe never felt so tired in her life but the resolve to find Kate no matter what is keeping her going. For almost 7 hours she followed the strange little butterfly she was now out on the countryside. _The hella am i doing? am i relly following a damn bug?..Yes, yes i am i dont know why but something keeps telling me to trust it._

A few minutes later and she saw something across a field. Wait, is that a barn? She continued to follow the butterfly and it stopped on the barns door lock. _Wait..is Kate in._ Kate! are you in there!?... nothing.

Chloe looked around and saw a old axe laying against a fence. She ran over and grabbed it and ran back. The butterfly moved as Chloe smashed the axe on the lock. 3 more tries and it finally broke off.

She kicked down the door and went inside. _smells like a damn barn...what am i doing here? why on earth would Kate be here honestly i must be hella insane to follow a damn bug all the way out._ Chloe stopped as her boot bumped into something.

She kicked away some of the hay on the ground and gasped when she found a a cellar door locked... _Guess i'll believe in fate now._

Chloe pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. Almost instantly the person picked up. David its me! i know i know you can ground me later for all i care listen come to the old farm outside the town, go to the barn..don't be asking fucking questions just do it! please David i never begged anything from you before but i am now, please...Thank you i'll see you in a bit get here as fast as you can. She hung up and took a deep breath. _I'm coming for you Kate..._

* * *

Kate Pov- Kate felt exhausted and weak, her eyes completely red and cheeks drenched from crying. She doesn't know how long she's been in this hellish nightmare. _Please..i wish he just stop..i never felt so violated in my life._

He never tried to physically harm her but he has made her try on different outfits, she was forced to change in front of him to make sure she didn't try anything funny, plus she was constantly getting drugged so she wouldn't fight back. _i dont know how much more i can take...Chloe please..help me._

She heard the door opening and saw Jefferson walking up to her he had a needle in his hand. Kate spoke but her voice was quiet and weak. Please dont..please, im begging you..i dont feel so good. _He's been drugging me to much.._

Im sorry Kate but you know the rules, now for today i think its time we take your shoot to the next level, there's nothing more beautiful than a woman having there gorgeous body out on display for the camera.

Kate started shaking. No! please no! dont! anything but that! _No one has ever seen my body before,it was humiliating enough changing in front of him but i at least had my undergarments still on. this can't be happening!_ _please someone wake me up from this nightmare!_

Kate continued to kick and scream as he held her down and shoved the needle into her arm A few moments later Kate's world started getting dizzy.

That's good Kate just relax and enjoy your rise to stardom...

* * *

Chloe's pov- You fucking sick bastard! Jefferson barely had time to react to the axe about to crash down on him.

He fell to the left and quickly stood up. Chloe was now in front of Kate. Her eyes holding nothing but rage. You stay the fuck away from my girl!

Kate smiled slightly. _Chloe.._

Jefferson sneered. How did you find me?

Chloe's grip on the axe tightened. Wouldn't you like to hella know, now dont fucking move unless you want an axe to your fucking head!

Jefferson just brushed himself off. My my such language, i can't believe i considered you to be one of my subjects, but in the end i chose Rachel amber instead, its such a pity she had to go.

Chloe interrupted. Shut the fuck up! don't you dare talk about her you fucking sicko!

He still continued ignoring her threats. You know this is your fault to begin with, if you haven't gotten Max killed Kate wouldn't be going through this again.

Chloe faltered a bit. _What? he was going to use Max in..oh my god, and again? Kate's been through this before?_

She was distracted by his words for a second and that gave Jefferson an opening. He charged at her and before Chloe could react she was tackled to the ground the axe flying out of her hand. She tried punching him off but he overpowered her and took the hits. He gave one good punch to her face making her dazed long enough to put both his hands around her neck and started squeezing.

Chloe struggled to breath and started kicking and shaking trying to get him to loosen his hold.

You have no one to blame but yourself Chloe, you just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong.

Chloe's world started to slowly fade and started fighting back less. No one's going to miss you anyway, your just a waste of life unlike Max and Kate, but you ruined Max's, that's all you'll be is failure in life and death.

Chloe started slipping away. _He's right, i am just a failure, i mean look at me, i dropped out of school, did drugs, made bad deals with people i should never have gotten involved with, i couldn't save dad, Rachel, Max..now im leaving Kate alone to defend herself in the cruel world...im sorry Kate im sorry i couldn't save you._

"Bang" Chloe choked and started coughing for air as soon as the grip around her throat disappeared. It took a moment to regain her vision. She saw David near the entrance of the room with his gun out and she looked over and saw Jefferson dead on the ground with a bullet hole in the back of his head.

Chloe thank god i made it in time, you should have waited for me! David yelled.

Chloe took a moment to find her Voice. I.i i'm fine, thanks..oh shit Kate!

Chloe stood up and ran over to Kate. Chloe knelt down and pulled her close. Oh Kate! im so sorry this happened to you, but your safe now i promise i...Kate? Chloe shook her a bit but no response. Kate? hey wake up...Chloe started panicking.

She laid Kate down and put her ear against her chest and gasped. fuck she's not breathing!

David was already on it. This David Madsen, i need a bus at the old farm outside of town, from the looks of things its drug overdose get here immediately!

He turned back to the scene to see Chloe already performing cpr. No! i wont let it happen again! i wont! I refuse it! She breathed into her and then started pumping her chest again. Kate come back please! I cant live without you! You're my angel my beautiful, amazing kind hearted Angel, please dont leave me to, I love you!...No.. . Noooooo! Chloe held Kate close as she cried and screamed.

David didn't know how to comfort her, what could he say or do?

...David..He looked up to see Chloe looking back at him with pleading eyes. Why does everyone i love always have to die?

He spoke softly. I don't know Chloe, im sorry.

Chole turned away from him closed her eyes and continued to sob while holding Kate. Please god..don't take her too..

a moment later and Chloe felt a hand brushing away the tears off her cheek. Chloe opened her eyes and gasped. Kate looking up at her with a weak smile. I love you too Chloe. She whispered.

Chloe smiled back with tears still running down her cheeks. Kate. Chloe sighed in relief then held onto her tight. Im sorry im sorry.

Kate closed her eyes nuzzled into Chloe's warm protective hold and whispered. shh just hold me Chloe, just hold me.

Chloe nodded. I'll never let you go i swear.

David smiled at the scene. _This right here was a damn miracle, im glad Chloe had the brains to call me before she took things into her own hands._ David could hear the ambulance approaching. _I proud of you Chloe your a true savior._


	16. Here for you

Chloe was sitting next to Kate who was sleeping in the hospital bed. After the medics showed up and put her in the ambulance she passed out. They were able to wash all the drugs out of her system and they did some tests to see if there was any permanent or physical damage.

 _I damn hope that son of a bitch didn't rape or hurt her in any physical way...but even if he did i wont love her any less and i'll be there for her, every second of every day._ Chloe heard a knock on the door and turned to see her mom. Hey mom. Chloe greeted weakly.

Her mom replied. Hey honey, just checking up, how is she?

Chloe sighed. Still the same.

Her mom walked over and put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. She'll be alright, she's a lot stronger than people give her credit for.

Chloe couldn't agree more. Yes she is fragile in all kinds of ways but when she really needs to she can pull through anything.

Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, and lie down for a bit. Her mom asked with concern.

Chloe couldn't what if Kate woke up while she was gone? She'd be so confused and scared about what's going on Chloe didn't want her going through that, she's been through enough. I can't mom, i cant leave her alone..not again, not until i know she's going to be ok.

Her mom made a small smile. _Chloe you really love her dont you? I never thought id see you be so caring for another person besides Max._ How about i bring you up something to snack on, i'm just worried about your health honey you haven't slept and barely eaten in days.

Chloe couldn't argue with that she felt like hell beat her with a nailed bat. I know mom, and id like that thanks.

Her mom turned and was about to leave. We'll all get through this Chloe. And with that her mom left.

Chloe silently held Kate's hand as she slept. _A nap sounds pretty damn good right now._ Chloe laid her head on the bed and closed her eyes and immediately passed out...

* * *

Chloe was awoken by some groaning. She checked the clock on the wall and said it was almost 9 pm. She raised her head up and was immediately up.

Kate was groaning as her eyes fluttered open. Chloe held Kate's hand. Kate? can you hear me? Chloe asked gently.

Kate's eyes finally opened tiredly and mumbled. Chloe?

Chloe almost cried. Yes Kate it's me i'm here. Chloe then saw a little fear in her eyes.

Where am i? where is he? Chloe! If Kate wasn't so weak shed be screaming.

Chloe scooted onto the bed and laid down next to her and held her gently. Shhhh Kate its ok its ok, he cant hurt you anymore, your safe, your in the hospital everything's going to be ok.

Chloe felt Kate slowly calming down. Chloe..you came for me. she said weakly.

Chloe smiled a bit. Of course i hella did, id never abandon you. Chloe could hear the muffles of crying. So Chloe just held her letting Kate know she's safe. We'll get through this Kate, im here for you, always. Chloe whispered to her.

Kate snuggled closer to her and a few moments later Kate fell back to sleep in Chloe's arms. Chloe watched her sleep for a moment before closing her eyes and joined her in sleep...

* * *

It was early afternoon the next day and Kate was awake eating lunch with Chloe doing the same next to her. They hadn't spoke much since waking up. Hey Chloe?

Chloe stopped eating and replied. Yeah babe? need something?

Kate was silent before speaking. I saw...i saw Max.

That got Chloe's attention. What? what do you mean?

Kate explained. When i..felt myself slip away i ..i don't know where i was, everything was white and bright but then..i saw Max, she spoke to me, she said that it wasn't my time yet...and..she said she was happy for us..that she loves you..then i heard..your confession and then i was back in your arms...

Chloe was speechless. She knew Kate..was gone for a few moments but did she really see Max?..and did she say all that stuff?

Wow..thats a lot to take in Kate.

Kate just nodded. I know but it happened...

Chloe sat on the bed next to her. I believe you Kate..thank you for sharing that with me, it means alot.

Kate smiled. Your welcome Chloe...Chloe did you really mean what you said before i passed out in the ambulance?

Chloe's answer was lifting Kate's to chin to look up at her and kissed her. Kate closed her eyes and kissed back.. _Oh lord i missed her kisses so much..i thought id never get to see her again._

When they pulled apart Chloe whispered. I hella meant every word, i love you Kate Marsh.

Kate eyes welled up and hugged Chloe who hugged back. I love you to Chloe Price...

* * *

During the day Kate had a lot of visitors. Joyce stopped by after lunch, David visited and even Victoria. Victoria apologized countless times for her behavior and was glad Kate was ok, and of course her sweet Kate couldn't stay mad at her and accepted her many apologies. The doctor just stopped by and said Kate was ready to leave tomorrow morning which Kate couldn't wait to do.

Chloe was now watching T.V with Kate while holding her hand as she sat next to the bed. Chloe wanted to ask something but had no idea how to ease it in, its a very serious question and she didn't want to force Kate into answering.

Kate knew something was wrong. What's wrong Chloe?

Chloe sighed and said. Kate..i..i want to know something, i just hate not knowing but..i dont want to make you uncomfortable..relive something horrifying.

Kate turned the T.V off and turned to Chloe. You can ask me Chloe, i have no problem sharing anything with you.

Chloe took a deep breath and asked. Did..did..did he..did he rape you? Chloe felt Kate's hand tremble.

She slowly shook her head. No..he didnt. _Oh thank god!_ But.. _Oh no._

He..he used me like some sort of cheap model..it was so creepy and weird, he just took photos after photo's of me non stop..he even..made me change into different outfits in front of him..i was..i was so scared Chloe.. Kate Cried into Chloe's shoulder as Chloe held her rubbing her back.

Chloe's teeth were clenched as she had angry tears running down her cheeks. _That sick sadistic bastard! I wish i was the one who killed him._

My only strength was that you were out there looking for me..and i was right.

Chloe pulled away slightly so that they were looking into each others eyes and Chloe cupped her cheeks. Of course i did Kate, even if he took you to the damn moon id find you, i love you Kate, i'm so sorry i couldn't protect you, but i'm here for you we'll get through this one step at a time, together.

Kate smiled and then embraced each other I love you Chloe..so much. Kate mumbled.

Chloe smiled. I love you to Kate, i always be here for you. _I always will and nothing will change that._


	17. New Memories part 1

There is nudity in this chapter just to warn you

* * *

Hey Mitch its Chloe listen I..your not going to like it but i wanted to ask for some extra time off. Chloe heard Her boss reply on the other line.

 _Chloe it's no trouble at all, i saw the news she needs you a lot more than i need you, you can take as much time as you need but your not going to get any pay._

Chloe smiled a bit. Thanks man i owe you i promise i'll be back in 2 weeks tops.

 _I'll hold you to it Price take care._ Click.

Chloe sighed as she hung up and put her head in her hands and moaned. _Kate's been back for 5 days and neither of us are getting any sleep, fuck, the screams she makes during her nightmares it sends damn chills down my spine._

She heard someone walk in. Hey honey how are you doing? Joyce asked.

Chloe sighed and answered. Honestly mom not so good, Kate's sleeping right now but..

Joyce walked over and rubbed her daughter's shoulder. I know its hard honey, why dont you go get some rest i'll look after Kate for a while.

Chloe shook her head. Thanks mom but it's fine i got this.

Joyce just nodded. Ok honey, remember me and David are around if you need anything.

Joyce left Chloe in the living room to prepare dinner. Chloe was on the verge of dozing off when a scream woke her immediately got up and ran upstairs to her room where Kate was staying at. She barged in and saw Kate sitting up crying.

Chloe slowly approached her and sat down next to Kate and pulled her close _. Fuck, i wish there was more i could do, she's shaking and sweating so much._

After a few moments Kate calmed down enough to speak. I'm sorry..

Chloe rubbed her back. You have nothing to be sorry about Kate, this is only natural hell id have nightmares to..but im here for ya, ok? your never a burden Kate, never.

After a few moments of silence Kate mumbled. Chloe..thank you, i love you.

Chloe smiled a bit. I love you to...

* * *

It was quiet at the dinner table as everyone ate. Joyce, the foods really good. Kate said trying to lighten the mood.

Joyce smiled. Thank you Kate just wait until dessert its your favorite.

Kate made a small smile. Thanks Joyce...David? He looked up at Kate...I never..thanked you for..saving us..thank you.

David replied. No need for thanks i was just doing the right thing, but your welcome.

Kate felt Chloe's hand on her back gently rubbing it letting her know everything was ok, that she was here and not in the dark room, not being tortured by Jefferson not feeling alone and helpless. Chloe was her strength...

* * *

Chloe was getting ready for bed. _Here comes another sleepless night..._

Chloe!? Chloe got up and headed for the bathroom where Kate was at. What is is it Kate everything ok?

There was a pause of silence till Kate spoke again. Can you come in please?

Confused. Chloe opened the door and shut it behind her. She saw Kate's back facing her with a towel around her body.

Something wrong Kate? Chloe's eyes widened as Kate slowly shook the towel off around her shoulders. _What the hell!?_ Kate what are you doing? Chloe asked trying to keep herself calm.

I.i..i was thinking that...we could..i mean..shower together?...Kate said nervously still not facing Chloe.

Chloe's jaw was practically hanging open. _If this was under better circumstances i wouldn't be questioning it._ Well..i dont mind Kate but why this all of a sudden?

Chloe could see Kate's body tremble. I..i want you to..wash away his touch...i want to feel yours instead..

 _Ohhh ok now i see..ok Chloe your girl needs mending and your going to be serious about this._ Chloe slowly walked up to her and gently placed her hands on Kate's shoulders and asked. You really sure about this?

Kate nodded. Yes..i want this.

Chloe took a steady breath. Alright Kate is this is what you want.

Kate took a deep breath. Can you turn around? till im in the shower?

Chloe nodded and backed away. Of course babe. and with that she turned around.

Chloe heard the towel hit the floor and the water turned on. Chloe took a gulp of air. _Come on Price get it together, you've been in a situation like this before, its not your first naked girl._

Ok..im ready. Chloe took a deep breath. Alright i'll be there shortly.

Chloe had no problem stripping down. Once all her cloths were removed she stopped at the curtain. One last time Kate are you really sure about this? i dont want you uncomfortable.

Kate replied. Im really sure Chloe thank you for your consideration but i want this.

Chloe didn't want to drag it out so she quickly opened the curtain stepped in and shut it behind her. _The water feels nice just the right temp._

Kate's back was still turned in her direction. Chloe marveled the back of Kate's body as the water ran down it. _Wow, and this is just her back...nice ass_.

Chloe gently put her hands on Kate's shoulders. Kate had her arms over her chest. You ok? Chloe asked with concern.

Kate nodded. Yeah..just a little more nervous than i thought...i never been naked in front of anyone before.

Chloe slowly and gently pressed Kate's back against her holding her close. Nothing to be nervous about, i swear i wont try anything, and on a side note i think your very beautiful.

Kate smiled. You think so?

Chloe smiled. I hella do.

They stood in comfortable silence for a few moments till Kate asked. Can you get the soap?

Chloe nodded and reached over grabbing it from the tray. Chloe whispered. Tell me where he touched you and i'll make sure i get every inch of his trace washed away.

Kate unfolded one arm to guide Chloe's hand. She moved it to her right side. Here.

Chloe slowly rubbed her soapy hands around the area and could feel Kate relax a bit. Her hand was moved down to her hip. Here..

Chloe was trying all her might to conceal her rage. _Kate is practically telling me what he did to her..my sweet innocent Kate._

After that area was clean she moved to her thigh...here..

Chloe held her close as she washed the area. Shhh i got you Kate. Chloe whispered Kate had her eyes closed feeling Chloe's touch all over her body..it felt so nice.

This next part will always scar her. She moved Chloe's hand to her right forearm which was covered in Needle marks.

Here _._ Kate wept a bit.

Chloe washed her arm as she whispered words of comfort to her.

After washing her arms Kate sighed in relief. Thank you Chloe..this meant so much to me, i feel so much better.

Chloe smiled and kissed Kate's shoulder. Always happy to help babe, now to wash your hair.

Kate sighed peacefully as Chloe washed her red hair. Chloe..thank you for everything..i love you.

Chloe smiled. I love you to babe. After her hair was washed Chloe was about to turn off the water but Kate stopped her. Chloe you need to get washed up to.

Chloe shrugged. It's ok i'll do it tomorrow morning.

Kate shook her head. its only fair, you washed me..now i wash you. Kate said with a blush.

Chloe was in shock as Kate finally turned around with her arms unfolded.

Chloe was trying to hide her blush. wow..your..gorgeous Kate..but uhh you dont have to.

Kate smiled shyly. Thanks, your very beautiful yourself Chloe, and i want to, please?

Chloe wasn't sure, Kate was fragile right now and didn't want Kate pressured into anything or seem like Kate owed her something.

If that's what you want Kate then im all for it.

Kate actually smiled Chloe was happy to see that. It is. _I want to make a good memory._

Kate grabbed the bar of soap ad was about to show Chloe the same love that Chloe just gave her.


	18. New Memories Part 2

Lemon warning in this chapter.

* * *

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed contently as Kate slowly ran the soap up and down her arm and over her tattoo. _That actually feels nice, Rachel was never this gentle._

Kate was glad Chloe had her eyes closed so Chloe wouldn't see her bright red blush. _Her skin is so smooth but at the same time i can feel some muscle._

Kate then proceeded to wash Chloe's collar bone and above her chest. Chloe hummed as Kate continued to wash her. _Maybe i needed this after all, damn i haven't felt this relaxed in days._

Chloe then gasped as Kate hit a sensitive area. Chloe looked at Kate who was surprised herself.

Kate was embarrassed. Oh lord, i'm so sorry Chloe i got lost in thought and i didn't see what i was doing and..it was an accident! Im sorry im sorry!

Chloe rested her hands on Kates shoulders. Kate calm down, it's no big deal really. Chloe said with some amusement. Just surprised me is all, but tits need to be washed to right?

Kate blushed harder. Chloe Price don't call them that!

Chloe laughed. Alright alright sorry, is boobies better?

Kate didn't comment but her blush was still there.

...Kate? you ok? Kate's answer was dropping the soap and cupped Chloe's breasts.

Chloe gasped. Kate! what the hella are you doing?

Kate locked eyes with her. Chloe knew that look. It was a look of need, of wanting, but Chloe could also see a bit of nervousness, uncertainty.

Kate whispered. Make me yours Chloe, please.

Chloe was dumbfounded for a moment till the situation sank in. Woah woah Kate, hold on a minute, what's gotten into you all of a sudden?

Kate leaned her head against the taller girls shoulder. After everything that's happened these past few months, With Max and Rachel, our suicide attempts..getting kidnapped and tortured, I realized anything could happen, we both got lucky but next time might not be so lucky, I love you Chloe and i completely trust you, i want this..i want you.

Chloe bit the bottom of her lip. _Is she serious? i'll admit these past few months haven't been pleasant but at the same time they've been hella amazing spending it all with this amazing kind person..but is she ready for this?_ Are you, absolutely sure about this? Because there's no going back once we do.

Kate nodded against her shoulder. Yes, i've never been more sure about anything.

Chloe took a deep breath and embraced her redheaded girlfriend. Alright babe, if your absolutely sure about this...

* * *

Lemon Warning

* * *

David was sound asleep on the other side of the house and Joyce was at her late night shift at the diner.

Kate face was red as she laid on Chloe's bed. _I never felt so exposed before, but its just Chloe, i only ever want Chloe to see me like this._

They decided not to change and just dried themselves off and went to the bedroom. Chloe slowly crawled up Kate's body placing gently kisses from her stomach to her collar bone. Kate had her eyes closed and slightly moaned. _That actually feels good._

Chloe finally made it to Kate's lips and kissed her passionately. Kate wrapped her arms around Chloe pressing their naked bodies together. Chloe rubbed her hand up and down Kate's side as she deepened the kiss.

Kate moaned louder into the kiss. _Oh dear lord Chloe's amazing at_ _this._

Chloe broke away from the kiss and kissed around her neck and gave it a slight love nip. Kate gasped and moaned and craned her neck to give Chloe better access. As she was working on her neck Chloe's hand caressed her hip.

Kate moaned Chloe's name. Chloe felt so much pride knowing that she was making Kate feel so good. Chloe had to admit this was new territory for her. This was not her first sexual experience but she never had sex quiet like this, going slow, taking the time to know your lovers body, trying to draw it for as long as possible, for the first time Chloe was going to make love, and she was going to do it with the girl beneath her the girl she fell hard for the girl that she thought didn't deserve, Chloe was going to do everything possible to make this night as special and loving as possible.

Chloe's other hands reached up and started massaging Kate's breast. Kate moaned hard. You ok? Chloe whispered in her new lover's ear.

Kate nodded. Yes i'm ok mmm that feels really good Chloe.

Chloe smirked. Then you'll love this.

Kate almost made a small scream as Chloe started rubbing her hardening nub.

Oh lord mmm Chloe. Chloe has never felt so excited pleasing someone in bed before. Chloe's other hand moved to caress Kate's inner thigh. Kate was getting a bit more red and slightly panting.

Chloe, i feel like i'm going to lose it.

Chloe's smirk grew. That's how your suppose to feel. Chloe's lower hand slowly moved closer and closer to her ultimate goal. Kate one last time, are you sure about this? We can stop right now.

Kate shook her head. Im sure Chloe..i love you enough for you to take my virginity,please.

Chloe leaned down and gave her a gently kiss. I love you you to Kate, and im honored to share this moment with you.

Kate smiled at Chloe's affection then threw her head back with a loud gasp as Chloe's hand rubbed against the outside of her moist slit.

Even Chloe was a little surprised. _Someone's hella excited._

Ohhh Chloe! mmm that feels soo good.

Chloe smiled. Im glad it does Kate. Chloe pressed her fingers against Kate a bit harder and rubbed a bit faster. Chloe was loving both the sounds of Kate's moans and the sound of her wet slit being rubbed. Chloe couldn't help herself using her free hand to rub herself.

After a couple of minutes of that Kate moaned. Chloe please..i want you inside me.

Chloe whispered. Ok babe..it's going to hurt a bit at first but i promise it will feel really good, you ready?

Kate just nodded and braced herself. She then felt Chloe's lips on hers then shortly after Kate felt Chloe's 1st finger go inside. Kate moaned during the kiss then Chloe stopped when she hit Kate's barrier.

Chloe hesitated for a moment but Kate let her know to keep going by pushing her hips upwards.

 _I swear Kate this will be the only pain i will ever cause to you._ Chloe thought then Chloe broke the barrier.

Kate cried out but was muffled by the kiss and a few tears shedded from her eyes. _It happened, Chloe took my virginity, it hurts but..im so happy._

After a few moments Chloe broke the kiss and locked eyes with Kate who was slightly panting. You ok Kate?

Kate smiled. More than ok. It was Chloe's turn to smile. The pains going away, go slow please.

Chloe nodded. Leave everything to me Kate. Kate gasped as Chloe's finger slowly slid in and out of her. mmmm more Chloe, i want more of you.

Chloe compiled by inserting a 2nd finger. Kate moaned louder. _Wow she's hella tight._ How does that feel Kate? Chloe whispered.

Kate moaned and replied. Its starting to feel really good.

Chloe smiled. Good. Chloe's rubbed her self faster as she pumped her fingers in and out of Kate at a faster pace. Kate was panting more and more as was Chloe as the room got hotter to them.

Ohhh lord mm Chloe more a little more. Chloe was more than happy to give into Kate's request and inserted another finger.

Kate threw her head back with a yelp. _This is incredible, Chloe is incredible and i was going to wait till marriage for this? Im so happy, Chloe._

Chloe could feel Kate's walls tighten around her fingers she knew Kate was close as so was she.

Chloe i think im gonna. Chloe cut her off. I know Kate me to, im here babe im here let it all go.

Chloe gave a few more hard thrusts with her fingers and Kate's world exploded. Chloe!

Chloe moans Kate's name as they both hit their peak at the same time. After a few moments of riding the last of the climax.

End of lemon

* * *

Chloe fell on the bed next to Kate both panting.

After a while Kate finally broke the silence. Wow...

Chloe smirked. I take it your satisfied?

Kate smiled. More than that...i love you Chloe..thank you.

Chloe smiled and pulled the sheets over them and they both laid on there side holding each other. I love you to Kate, always will.

 _This is going to be one hella of a memory._ They both fell asleep with a big smile on their faces. It was also the first night in a week they had a peaceful slumber.


	19. Bliss

Chloe's eyes fluttered opened and after a few seconds she stretched and moaned. _Wow, that was a hella of a good sleep._

She glanced at the clock and it read. 11:06 AM. _Damn cant remember the last time i slept in that long._ Chloe felt weight on her right side and looked over and smiled.

Kate was snuggled up against her with bright smile on her face sleeping soundly. _So it wasn't a dream, unless we both decided to sleep naked from now on, damn she looks so peaceful._

Chloe brushed a few strands of her red hair off her face and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Kate mumbled and her eyes slowly opened.

She looked up t Chloe and smiled. Morning.

Chloe smiled back. Well good morning to you to bedhead.

in response Kate playfully slapped Chloe's shoulder then sighed. Wow..i never felt so refreshed in my life.

Chloe grew a proud smirk. Well that is one of my best talents.

Kate blushed and giggled. Well you were pretty amazing last night..thank you Chloe, last night meant so much to me.

Chloe laid on her side and pulled Kate closer. Dont need to thank me, and honestly it meant alot to me to, for the first time i felt like it was more than just sex.

Kate beamed. I'm glad i made you feel that way, makes me feel special.

Chloe chuckled. Well you are pretty damn special, especially to me.

Kate kissed Chloe's cheek. And your special to me.

Chloe replied. Damn right i am, im a one of a kind!

Kate giggled then said. Alright i think im ready for brunch im starving.

Chloe gave her a seductive look. Oh im starving as well and i know just what to have.

Now that there was no more boundaries Chloe was going to show Kate a side of her that Kate hasn't seen yet. Before Kate could say anything Chloe went under the covers.

Kate blushed. Chloe what are you. Before Kate could finish she threw her head back and gasped. _Oh lord her tongue!_ Kate was once again in a world of love and bliss...

* * *

Chloe came down stairs for lunch with a big grin on her face and found her mom making lunch for herself. Good morning mom!

Joyce was bit surprised by Chloe's happy attitude especially when she hugged her and gave her a peck on the cheek before raiding the fridge.

Joyce replied. Good morning, my someone's in a good mood.

Chloe answered. Why wouldn't i!? I have a great mom, a job i love and the most amazing and beautiful girlfriend on the damn planet!

Joyce giggled. _Oh to be young again._ Where is Kate? Joyce asked.

Chloe smirked as she gathered ingredients. Lets just say she needs a moment to recollect herself.

Joyce shook her head in amusement. I really didnt need to know that dear, but i'm happy for you both.

Chloe turned around to face her. Thanks mom...i never been so happy with someone before mom..and when i almost lost her.

Joyce hugged her daughter and said. Everything worked out in the end, now you both can move forward.

Chloe nodded. Your hella right mom, anyway i got foods to make!

Joyce laughed as Chloe prepared lunch. Well enjoy your day im going to eat in my room and take a nap.

Chloe hummed in acknowledgement. A few minutes later Kate finally came into the kitchen in her usual cloths with a little red on her face. Hey Chloe.

Chloe turned around and smiled. Hey babe! how are you feeling?

Kate smiled and blushed shyly. I never felt better.

Chloe was swelling with pride. That's great i almost have lunch made sit down and relax.

Kate did and sighed in content. Chloe im so happy right now.

Chloe walked over put Kate's plate down in front of her and leaned down to give Kate a kiss. When they pulled apart Chloe whispered. I am to babe, all because of you.

Kate was in heaven...

* * *

You sure your ok going back to school? They were now in front of Kate's dorm.

Yeah i think im ok. Chloe held her hands.

Alright i just want to be sure and know that there's now shame if your not ready.

Kate smiled. Thanks Chloe will you stay with me till tomorrow?

Chloe grinned. Did you really have to ask?

Kate giggled. Guess not.

They walked into the dorm hand in hand and they could hear students whispering about Kate, some of it gossip but most saying they were glad she was alright.

When they got closer to Kate's room they were stopped by Victoria. Hey Kate oh my god its so good to see your doing alright!

They hugged then broke apart. Hey Tori, its good to see you to. Kate said with a smile.

Victoria looked over at Chloe. Hey blueberry. she teased.

Chloe tsked. Hey there Icky vicky.

Kate pouted a bit. Hey now dont fight!

They both laughed. Relax babe we're just teasing each other.

Kate blushed a bit. Oh, sorry.

Victoria snickered. Its all good, so are you coming back to school?

Kate nodded. Yeah im starting tomorrow.

Victoria beamed. Awesome we can totally hang out, if that's alright with Blueberry.

Chloe shrugged. Fine by me, i trust ya.

Kate then suggested to make tea which was fine by them...

* * *

Chloe sighed after gulping don her glass. Babe your tea is soooo much better than weed.

Kate giggled. I'll take that as a compliment. Kate was sitting in Chloe's lap and looked over at Tori who seemed lost in thought.

Hey Tori you ok?

Victoria snapped out of her daze and replied. Oh yeah im fine, just glad your both ok..I would have felt horrible if something happened to you without knowing how sorry i was...this tea is really good.

Both Kate and Chloe smiled. Thanks Tori,and dont worry about it, we're all fine Jefferson cant hurt anyone anymore lets just all move on ok?

Victoria smiled. Your right, and thanks...

* * *

After Victoria left to head for her room for curfew Kate and Chloe snuggled in bed. Hey Chloe? Kate whispered.

Yeah babe? Chloe whispered back.

We've been through alot in the past few months haven't we?

Chloe nodded. Yeah we hella have, but it all worked out in the end...mostly.

Kate understood what she meant. Chloe still missed Max and Rachel and so did Kate. We'll see them again someday not for a looong time but we will.

Chloe smiled and rubbed Kate's back soothingly. I really like to believe that, thanks.

Kate leaned forward and kissed Chloe passionately and ran her hands down Chloe's chest.

When they broke apart Chloe smirked. Kate i sure am rubbing off on you.

Kate smiled a bit with a blush. Hopefully in more ways than one.

Chloe burst out laughing. Hahaha holy shit Kate i can not believe you said that! HAhaha.

Kate giggled with her and after the laughing moment Kate resumed. Can i try leading this time? i feel like this has been one sided and its not fair on you.

Chloe smiled lovingly at Kate. Babe its fine really, i was waiting till you were more comfortable but if you want to try now i hella wont say no, i'll walk you through it, with my teachings you'll be the next love making goddess.

Kate shook her head in amusement. Thats very sweet, and im ready..i want you to feel good to.

Chloe laid down on her back. Then show me what you got...

* * *

Victoria was sound asleep till she heard a loud noise. She woke up and listened. **Oh fuck Kate you dont need lessons at all! holy shit keep going mmm yes babe yes!**

Victoria rolled her eyes and groaned and put in her earbuds. _Im sooo giving them shit tomorrow._


	20. Wait What!

Its one month before graduation and Kate has been hitting the books big time. Chloe understood besides she had her job to keep her occupied. During the past couple months Kate's nightmares slowly faded away, she still has them in once in a very great while but not every night, Chloe had a slight promotion she learned how to ink and was able to do small tattoo's she still had much to learn before the big stuff but she was confident she'll get there at school Kate and Victoria hanged out as much as possible. They quickly became good friends Chloe even liked having her around.

Kate was pondering as she was at her desk in her dorm room. _But lately Tori has been acting...off, I notice she looks at me and Chloe oddly, she's around us a lot more lately,...Maybe i'm just overthinking_ _everything._

Just then she heard a knock on her door. Hey Kate it me.

 _Speak of the devil_. Come in Tori it's open.

Victoria walked in and shut the door behind her. Hey i was wondering if you wanted to do the assignment together?

Kate could have sworn Victoria was a bit nervous at that last part. Kate smiled. Sure that sounds like fun i'll get some tea.

Kate got up to make some tea as Victoria sat down on the floor getting her things out of her bag

... _I feel like im being stared at_. Kate looked over her shoulder and for a split second she saw Victoria removing her gaze and returned it to the books and paper. _What is with her today?_

After making the tea Kate sat down next to Victoria and handed her a cup. Thanks Kate.

Kate replied with a. No problem. They spent a good hour studying and Kate noticed Victoria giving her quick glances when she thought Kate wasn't looking.

 _Something is definitely off._ Hey Tori is everything ok? Kate asked with slight concern.

Victoria looked up slightly flustered. No everything is fine why do you ask?

Kate answered. No offense but you've been acting strange lately and especially today, you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you.

Victoria seemed deep in thought like she was contemplating weather to talk or not. Well..actually..there is something.

Kate scooted closer giving Victoria her undivided attention. What is it?

It was silent for a few moments till Victoria got the courage to speak. Do you think it's possible to love two people at the same time?

Kate was not expecting a question like that. Uhhhh i guess it depends.

Then Victoria asked. On what?

Kate replied. Well..in what way do you mean? Like love one as a friend and the other romantically or?

Victoria answered. Like, loving both people romantically equally.

Kate had to rattle her brain a bit. Well...I think so, i mean, Chloe still loves Max and Rachel and im im ok with that.

Victoria shook her head. I know but i mean two people that are alive.

Kate looked a bit confused. Tori whats going on why are you asking these questions? When she didnt answer Kate continued. Are there two people you love?

Kate was answered with a small nod as Victoria was looking away. Oh Tori, its alright we can work it out, who are they? Kate looked down and saw Victoria's hand in her own squeezing it slightly. Kate blushed. T.t.t Tori?

Victoria finally looked up and Kate could see she was trying to hold in her emotions. You and Chloe.

Kate thought she'd be joking if it weren't for the fact that she looked like she was about to cry, Victoria Chase NEVER cried, and she also didn't call Chloe by her own nickname.

Tori,i i i dont know what to say. Victoria answered.

Don't say anything just let me explain..When you told me off that day..you were so right about everything, I was..still am miserable, i practically had to grow up by myself, My parents were never around, and when they were i had to be "perfect" in there own image and i fucking hated it, i had so much anger and i didnt know how else to express it so i just took it out on everyone else..like you and Max, Rachel Chloe and whole lot of other good people..then when Max died..i secretly like her, she always took my anger and it never slowed her down i liked that about her...then when she was killed my anger skyrocketed..Then you finally told me off..no one ever done that before i was..in awe actually..Then the relief i felt when you were ok after that whole Jefferson thing..Then we started hanging out, your always so nice to me, and Chloe is so fun to be around, i can actually joke around and be myself without being judged.

Kate couldn't help but smile at that last part. _That's exactly how Chloe makes me feel._

And before i knew it..i fell for the both of you..i know its wrong but i cant help it, you two give me so much good in my life i want to be loved like the way you and Chloe are, i want be apart of that..

Kate was a lost for words. Tori..i had no idea..and i'm not sure if that would work.

Kate saw that a few tears broke out from that last bit. Its not fair..why cant i be happy for once!? Victoria stood up and ran out of the room.

Tori wait! "slam" Victoria slammed her dorm door as hard as possible. Oh Tori...

* * *

Wait What!? Kate called Chloe over and told her the whole story. Chloe didnt know how to take all this. Damn, i knew she was acting a bit weird lately but had no idea it was something like this.

Kate nodded. Me either, so what do we do?I feel kind of bad for her.

It was silent for a good 2 minutes before Chloe spoke. Kate let me ask you something...

* * *

Chloe was in front of Victoria's door and knocked. Tori its Chloe open up. No answer. I know your in there, dont make me use the keys.

She heard the door unlock and Victoria opened the door Chloe could see her wet cheeks. _I never thought id never see her cry._

What do want? here to tell me to leave your girlfriend alone? Well dont worry i will. She said angrily.

Chloe winced a bit. _She's setting up that anger wall around herself again._ No Tori, i just want to talk ok? I'm not mad i promise.

Victoria reluctantly let Chloe in her room and shut the door behind her. Chloe went over and sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Sit.

Victoria slowly made her way to the bed and sat down without looking at Chloe.

Kate told me everything. Chloe saw Victoria flinch a bit.

Yeah? and so what.

Chloe replied calmly. I'd like to talk about it.

Victoria got even more angry. What's there to talk about? I love you both but its never going to be returned, that's it.

Chloe sighed. Tori there's nothing to be angry about..look i admit i am surprised but not angry...what do you think about me and Kate?

Victoria looked at her confused. What?

What do you think of us? As people.

Victoria didnt even have to think for the answer. Kate is so kind, she'd never even hurt a fly, always willing to help people, but at the same time she's so strong, She went through something no one should go through you were there to help and me but she came over her fears, and i love that smile of hers, so cute and innocent, Then there's you Chloe..Always funny, always trying to keep the mood light, not afraid what the world thinks about you, your the only person i can actually tease with who wont take it personally and i love your little comebacks, You're so strong, you lost so much but you kept going, I love how strong you are Chloe i wish i had half of that strength.

Chloe smiled a bit. Those were some hella good choice of words, i just wanted to know if what you felt was true.

Victoria was bit surprised as Chloe held Victoria's hand. Chloe?

Chloe shushed her. Let me explain, me and Kate had a long talk, and we both can understand where your coming from, we both wanted or lost love in some way but then we found it in each other, You want the same, and me and Kate wouldn't mind sharing it with you.

Chloe almost laughed at how big Victoria's eyes got. Wait you mean?

Chloe nodded. It might feel a bit weird but me and Kate are willing to give it a try, but i stay the top alpha understood? Chloe teased.

Victoria actually laughed. I guess i could live with that, besides i cant see me trying to dominate your punk ass.

Chloe grinned. Exactly, now come here. Chloe pulled Victoria into a hug. Victoria silently wept as she returned the hug.

 _Who would have thought, Victoria fucking Chase the popular rich girl was alone all this time._ Let it out Tori, you dont have to hide anything from me and Kate.

Victoria smiled as cried some more. Thank you..thank you...

* * *

They walked back to Kate's room hand in hand with big smiles on there face. Kate smiled as she opened the door. They both hugged each other. Thank you Kate..for giving me a chance.

Your welcome Tori.

Then all of a sudden Chloe pulled them close to her with her arms around them. Group lesbo hug!

Both of them just laughed. And Victoria replied. The best kind. Kate nodded in agreement.

Chloe then suggested. How bout a movie night your pick Tori.

Victoria replied. That sounds as you would say. "hella good"...

* * *

After watching the movie Chloe wanted to try something. Hey you two, how bout a little test to see if we're comfortable with this whole thing.

What do you have in mind? Kate asked.

We all sleep here tonight in the same bed, nothing serious just see how we feel being all close with each other.

I guess that's a good first step. Kate nodded in agreement.

After changing into there night Clothes Chloe laid down fist at the center of the bed. Alright Kate you first.

Kate slid into bed on Chloe's right side and laid her head on her shoulder cuddling next to her. Of course they were comfortable but now the moment of truth.

Victoria fidgeted a bit before sliding into bed on the other side of Chloe and did the same thing Kate did. Victoria found Kate's hand below Chloe's chest and held it...

This actually feel nice. Kate said breaking the silence.

Victoria nodded against Chloe's shoulder. I never slept in a bed with anyone before..feels really nice.

Chloe smiled softly and closed her eyes putting an arm around each girl holding them close. Does feel hella nice, now i should warn you Tori Kate has horrible bed head.

Kate moaned. Chloe! dont tell her that.

Victoria and Chloe chuckled. Kate decided to make a comeback. Oh yeah well Chloe snores so get used to that very quick if you want sleep.

Chloe gasped jokingly. Kate Marsh i do not snore!

Now it was Kate and Victoria who were laughing till Victoria spoke. I think i can handle it. Victoria closed her eyes and buried her face into Chloe's shoulder a bit and squeezed Kate's hand.

Both Kate and Chloe smiled fondly as Victoria fell fast asleep. You know Chloe...she looks really happy right now. Kate whispered.

Chloe hummed in agreement. Yeah maybe this will work out after all, I love you Kate.

They shared a kiss before Kate whispered. I love you to. Chloe turned her head and kissed Victoria's forehead then laid her head back and sighed happily. The 3 of them were asleep with bright smiles on there faces.

 _I got 2 amazing girlfriends now hella fucking A._


	21. Being Yourself part 2

Chloe was getting ready to head off to work. It's been a week since her new Polyamory relationship with Kate and Victoria started. _Who would have thought, i never would have imagined this but..im not complaining, things have been pretty hella good not as weird as i thought it would be._

Chloe came downstairs to see her mom making breakfast. Hey mom whats cookin?

Joyce replied. Oh just some scrambled eggs, how are things between you and your girlfriends?

Chloe told her mom the minute she returned home the night they got together she wasn't ashamed or embarrassed about what was going on between the 3 of them. _It was hella hilarious though, David was at the table when i told her and he spewed his coffee all over the table from his mouth, and mom's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head haha._ Good we actually tried our first triple date yesterday went a lot better than i thought it would.

 _We took Victoria to my and Kate's special spot at the junkyard of course Victoria was giving me a hard time about it at first but she was touched that we were willing to share the spot with her and the night ended with our first kiss with Victoria, Victoria said Kate was the better kisser and i teased that i was the better sex machine haha._

Joyce smiled. Thats great honey, im glad things are working out for the 3 of you.

Chloe smiled as she grabbed a plate. Thanks mom glad your so supportive of this.

Joyce replied. I just want you happy honey, that's all a good mother ever wants.

 _I couldn't ask for a better mom._...

* * *

Kate's Pov-Kate was at the clothing store with Victoria. So Tori you needed some new cloths?

Victoria cleared her throat. Yeah im tired of this dorky look i only wore too keep a good image for my dad and..well it's not important i want to do what you did Kate im going to wear what I want to wear.

Kate smiled sweetly. awwe thats great Tori trust me you'll feel sooo much better once you do, and advice go out of your boundaries a bit, I was contemplating about my outfit Thinking showing off my shoulders was to revealing and my jeans were to tight but i love this look.

Victoria smiled. Your outfit is really cute...im sorry for that comment along time ago about you pretty much being a hooker..i was just a little jealous you were able to wear what you want.

Kate held Tori's hand who squeezed it a little. Its ok its all in the past we just gotta move forward and forget about it.

 _How could i have been such a bitch to such a sweet girl?_ Victoria thought as they looked around.

So what kind of look are you going for Tori? Kate asked.

Victoria smirked. A look that will turn everyone's heads, a look that will even make Chloe speechless.

Ohhhh that sounds like a lot, i remember making Chloe speechless with my new look it was funny. Kate said with a giggle.

Victoria nodded as she went through the clothes racks. hmmm i always was fascinated with camo.

Kate tilted her head in confusion. Oh really? i never would have guessed that.

Victoria replied after a sigh. Yeah i really like the U.S army and what they do for us i wanted to wear Camo to show respect and support but my dad thinks its something only men are allowed to wear.

Kate replied. Ohhh he's one of those kinds huh, i'm sorry Tori.

Kate gave Victoria a hug from behind and Victoria smiled and replied. Its fine Kate but thank you, and im done listening to him, if you can do it Kate then so can i fuck his sexist crap.

Kate smiled. Not exactly the words i would have used but your right your a big girl now wear what you want.

Kate let Victoria go as she pulled a few items off a rack. Thanks Kate and i think i found the perfect look wait right here while i try it on.

Kate nodded and watched Victoria go into the changing room. _Im so happy to see Tori happy, i knew she was a good person deep down, just like with Chloe someone just had to get to really know_ _her_.

After a few minutes Victoria emerged from the changing room. Soo what do you think?

Kate gasped and her face went bright red. _Yeah that will definetly leave Chloe speechless..._.

* * *

Chloe was cleaning her station at work before closing. When she got a text. She took the vibrating phone out of her pocket and saw it was from Kate.

 **Kate- Me and Tori are walking towards the parlor we wanted to have dinner together is that alright? :)**

Chloe smiled as she replied. **Chloe- Yeah that's sounds perfect just give me 10 minutes to clean up here and i'll see you outside...and no emoji's!**

 **Kate-hehe ok we'll be waiting outside the door p.s Tori has a surprise for you and trust me you are going to be speechless ;p.**

Chloe was bit confused but she figured she'll find out when she was off. After cleaning her station she spoke to her boss. Hey Mitch everything's cleaned up can i take off?

Mitch locked the register and replied. Yup time to lock up another good day Price.

Chloe smiled feeling proud of herself. Thanks Mitch.

When they walked out Mitch dropped his Keys and Chloe almost tripped over herself. There infront of them was Kate smiling innocently nothing weird there but what did get to them was Victoria. Her nerdy collared shirt skirt and leggings were gone. She was wearing Camo tight short shorts a sleeveless black crop top that had the U.S Army logo on it combat looking boots, and a camo bandana wrapped around her right forearm and her hair was more wild looking it wasn't straight as it was before.

Victoria spoke to the two stunned parlor workers. I decided to do what you and Kate did and that's to be myself do you like it? She teased with a wink

...silence. Victoria spoke again. I guess she doesn't like it Kate my feelings are hurt.

Kate patted her arm, Awe its ok i really like it.

Chloe was finally able to speak. Holy fucking hella Tori you look hot as hell!

Victoria smirked. That's the reaction i was looking for.

Kate pouted. I thought i was hot Chloe.

Chloe smiled knowing she was teasing. Kate your hot in a cute way, Tori your hot in a sexy way there that alright?

Kate smiled. I can live with that.

Victoria nodded. I guess i can to.

Chloe walked up to them with a proud goofy smile on her face as each girl took one of her arms in their own. See ya Mich i got a hot double date tonight!

As they walked away a stunned Mitch finally snapped out of it. How is she so lucky?!...

* * *

Victoria's Pov- I cant believe this is happening but im so happy it is. The two people i fell in love with accepted my heart and brought me into there love life i felt so honored. I never thought id fall in love with the kind hearted Christian and the rebellious Punk but i did and i dont regret it, i can see why Kate was able to change herself so openly, Chloe just had that aura around her, that aura that told me its ok to be yourself, it doesn't matter what people think it only matters what you think, live your life the way you want and i did just had an amazing dinner alot of people were staring at the 3 of us but we didnt care. Chloe walked us back to our dorms and since Kate's was closest we stopped by hers first.

I had a great day with the two of you thank you.

Me and Chloe smiled. Anytime Kate and thank you for coming with me clothes shopping.

Chloe spoke next. No problem Kate and you were absolutely right i was speechless. Me and Chloe both gave her a kiss. Kate smiled and said Good night.

After Kate went into her room Me and Chloe walked to mine next. We stopped at my door and Chloe spoke. I have to hella admit you really surprised me with that outfit Tori.

I smirked. I knew it would, actually can you help me with something before heading home?

Chloe smiled and said. Sure what is it?

I 'll show you. We walked into my room and Chloe closed the door behind her. I went to my bedside table and picked up a bottle and showed it to her. Chloe burst out laughing. Oh my god you want your hair dyed, in pink!?

I just shrugged. What? is it a bad idea blueberry?

Chloe just shook her head in amusement. Nope i think it will make you even hella hotter but i will start calling you bubblegum.

Secretly i was ok with that...

* * *

After it dried i looked into the mirror Kate was right Chloe does know how to dye hair well. I noticed Chloe staring at my backside and i smirked.

See something you like?

Chloe snapped out of her trance and replied. I sure do.

She came behind me and wrapped her arms around me pulling me close to her. I love it when Kate and Chloe do something like this. Just out of the blue show me affection it was a great feeling.

You look amazing Tori. She whispered.

Victoria smiled and tried not to let her emotions go loose. Thanks Chloe..can you stay the night? please.

Chloe smiled and kissed my cheek. Of course...

After changing we were both in my bed Chloe and i were both laying on our side with her pressed against my back holding me close. This is the first time i slept in a bed with only Chloe, the other night i slept in bed with just Kate, sleeping with Kate felt nice, I held her as she slept soundly it felt so nice to hold her being close with her but with Chloe it felt so good being held by the taller girl feeling safe this relationship had the best of both worlds for me.

Good night my sexy ass bubblegum. Chloe whispered with a tease.

I smiled and whispered back. Night you smartass blueberry.

Kate was right Chloe was a snorer but it didn't bother me and it just let me know that she was here with me. _After all these years of being miserable being so cruel im finally truly happy, im finally being myself and it was all thanks to the two most important people in my life._


	22. Dad problems

Victoria woke up from a pleasant sleep. The shine was shining you could hear the birds chirping, the feel of Chloe's arms around her the sound of her steady breathing it was a perfect moment. She carefully reached over to her night stand to get her phone. She looked threw her messages and saw one from her dad. She read threw and immediately went into panic mode.

Chloe get up! she yelled. Chloe was so startled from the wake up call she jumped and fell off the bed.

She rubbed her eyes and groaned. What the hell Tori?

She was met with Victoria quickly changing out of her new outfit and into the one she wore before. _Marvel her body later ask questions now._

She just got her outfit together and put on a hat to hide her new pink hair. Chloe im sorry but you got to go!

Chloe was piratically being shoved out the door. Whoa whoa wait a hella minute whats going on? Chloe asked as she was pushed into the hallway.

My dad is coming for a visit and i need you and Kate to stay away for a while ok!? im sorry! "slam"

The door was slammed in front of her face before Chloe could get a word in. _Is she that scared of her father?_

Chloe wish she could stay and try to talk with her about it but she had to get home and get ready for work...

* * *

Kate was knocking on Victoria's door. Chloe stopped by her dorm room and let Kate know what was going on. Kate decided to try and talk to her.

When the door open Victoria sighed. Kate i cant talk or be with you today ok? Im sorry.

But. "slam" Kate's sentence was interrupted with a door slammed in her face.

Kate knocked again, She waited and Victoria opened it gain this time looking a bit irritated. Kate look im sorry but.

Kate stopped her. No you listen here and listen good, Chloe and i are worried about you, your not even wearing your new outfit and your hiding your dyed hair which i definitely want to see by the way, you were so happy expressing yourself yesterday what happened?

Victoria let out a tired sigh and invited Kate in. When the sat down Victoria spoke. My dad's coming over.

Kate spoke after a brief silence. Ok and?

Victoria stood up and started pacing. Don't you get it Kate this is my DAD you have no idea what he's like, if he ever found out what was going with us and my new choice of wardrobe..well i don't want to think about it.

Kate stood up and hugged Victoria from behind causing her to stop pacing. Its ok nothing bad will happen. Kate whispered to try and sooth Victoria but it didn't work.

Kate you were disowned remember? My dad could do far worst he has money, power..i don't want you or Chloe to get hurt...

Kate nuzzled against Victoria's shoulder. Tori thats very sweet of you but you don't have to worry, yes my mom disowned me and pretty much threw me out in the streets but you know what? I don't care, yes it was devastating at first but with Chloe and her mom and step dad supporting me i got through it and now i can be myself with no fears what so ever. Tori your 18 years old an adult you be your own person i know its scary but Me and Chloe are here for you trust me if you keep living the way your Dad or Mom want you to live your going to be miserable and sad and..i don't want to see that. Kate said that last part with a tear going down her cheek.

Victoria was slightly shaking trying to keep her emotions in check. _Kate's right im 18 years old im an adult, this is my life i don't want to be miserable anymore i don't want to be my parents puppet anymore i..i want to be happy._ Victoria turned around and held Kate in her arms and gave her a small kiss.

When she puled away Victoria smiled. Thanks Kate..i really needed that.

Kate smiled and hugged her. Anytime, and remember no matter what happens me and Chloe arn't going anywhere.

Victoria nodded. I know.

When they pulled away Kate asked. So can i see your hair now!?

Victoria giggled. Sure. She removed her hat and Kate beamed.

Oh my gosh it looks really good so pretty.

Victoria actually blushed a bit. Thanks Chloe did an amazing job.

Kate replied. Told you she would.

Victoria went to her closet to get her new outfit. Im going to change, you can watch if you want? Victoria teased with a smirk.

Kate blushed and giggled. It's tempting but i'll just turn around. And turn around she did.

Victoria wasn't disappointed Kate was just so innocent and polite, part of her personality...

* * *

Victoria was outside by the parking lot waiting for her dad. _I can do this i can do this._

Victoria told Kate to stay in her dorm room this was something Victoria had to do alone. Then she finally saw her fathers vehicle pull up. This was it no turning back. The shiny new Hummer came to a stop and turned off. Then a tall man stepped out and looked around.

Victoria walked her way up to him and he finally noticed her. Victoria was expecting his reaction to be shock..at first anyway.

Hey dad. She greeted trying to sound like nothing is wrong.

Her father just gave her a double look to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Victoria is that you? he asked.

She nodded. Yeah its me. He was silent for a moment till he spoke.

What the hell are you wearing?

Victoria flinched bit. My cloths. She answered.

He was not amused. Dont be a smart ass, why the hell do you look like a on base soldier prostitute with gum in your hair?

Victoria was getting anxious her dad was getting angry. Because i like this look.

He shook his head. A look that say's "come here i'll spread my legs for ya" thats not how i raised you.

Victoria clenched her fists. Its just an outfit im not asking for anything, im not a slut.

Her father replied. Thats not what im seeing, you go to your room right now and change your embarrassing our family.

This was it, it was time to stand her ground. No. It was simple yet forceful.

His eyes narrowed. What did you just say to me?

Her voice had a little shake to it. I said no.

He got closer to her to intimidate her. You listen here, I will NOT be talked to like that from you. now get your ass up to your dorm. and change.

Victoria was shaking by this point but she stayed strong. You cant tell me what to do im an adult now."smack"

Victoria was wide eyed as she held her cheek that was just slapped. I am your father you do as i say when i say not get your slutty ass up to your room and change now!

Victoria let a few tears escape her eyes but didnt back down. I said no! Im tired of you controlling my life, im done being your perfect little princess from now on i live my life the way i want!

"smack" He struck her again and yelled. You belong to me you got that you do what i tell you to do, and you better change right now or so help me!

Victoria yelled back. Fuck you! you dont own me no one does im not your damn property you asshole!

"smack" this time he smacked her so hard she fell to the ground on her side. Get in the truck right now im taking you home i will drag you there myself if i have to!

Victoria wept. Please dont just make me leave.

He was about to forcefully pull her up but someone grabbed his arm. If you so much as lay a finger on her again your a dead fucking man.

Victoria looked up to see Chloe push her father away and stood in front of her. He pointed a finger at Chloe. This doesnt concern you this is family business.

Chloe growled a bit. My girlfriend my business not get the hell outta here before i beat your sorry ass.

He looked even more angry looked down at his daughter. Your a dyke now to? Can you be anymore of a disappointment?!

Chloe clenched her teeth. I said leave!

He walked away back to his vehicle and took off after saying. This isn't over!

Chloe sighed as she turned around and helped Victoria up. As soon as they were standing Victoria threw herself into Chloe's arms and wept. Chloe just held her tight...

* * *

They were in Kate's room. Victoria was sitting as Kate was trying to get the swelling down with cream were Victoria was hit multiple times. Victoria winced every few moments no matter how gentle Kate was. Sorry. Kate whispered.

Victoria replied sadly. Its ok.

Chloe was leaning against the wall watching her two girlfriends. When Chloe came back from work and saw Victoria slapped so hard that she hit the ground Chloe almost tackled the man and beat his face in.

Chloe was broken from her thoughts when she heard crying. She looked up and saw Kate trying to comfort Victoria. Shhh its ok Tori its ok. Kate whispered in her ear soothingly as she slowly rocked Victoria in her arms.

Chloe walked over and kneeled down next to them and pulled them both in a hug. Everything will be fine Tori we promise.

Victoria finally spoke. He said..he said it wasn't over, he's going to hurt you both...

Chloe kissed Victoria's forehead and replied. He wont, as long as all 3 of us are together he doesn't win ok Tori? we'll protect you.

Kate smiled and nodded. She's right me and Chloe are here for you no matter what happens we're with you all they way your not alone.

Victoria pulled away from there hold and smiled a bit. You two are amazing..i dont deserve you.

Both Chloe and Kate smiled and Chloe said. Yes you do Tori just as we deserve you.

Victoria flew into there arms again. I love you both so much.

Chloe enjoyed the warmth of both her favorite girls. _And here i thought i had dad issues, but dont worry Tori that bastard wont hurt you again i'll make sure of it._


	23. Innocent

Its been one week since Victoria's father visited and not a word has been spoken about it. Graduation was soon approaching. Kate and Victoria have been spending most of there time getting ready for it. Chloe barely saw them but it was important besides its healthy to spend a little time away from your partners so thats why Chloe decided to laze around in her room and relax all day.

It was her day off and she was going to enjoy it. Chloe was at her computer as her music was blasting looking up tattoo's while having a smoke. _Yeah something with chain's..naw to depressing, water? yeah something with water, Yeah waters hella good beautiful but deadly to. But what else should be added with it?_

That's when she heard banging on her front door. Chloe groaned because she had to get it, no one else was in the house. She paused her music and went downstairs after putting out her smoke.

The banging got louder. Alright alright im hella coming keep your damn pants on! Chloe yelled with irritation.

She opened the door and saw two men wearing police uniforms. Chloe Price? One of them asked.

Yeahhhh thats me whats going on?

The second officer took out his handcuffs and said. Put your hands behind your back.

Now Chloe was panicking. What! Excuse me!?

He forced her to turn around and cuffed her. Whoa whoa whoa what the fuck man!? I haven't done anything!

The first officer spoke as his partner escorted her to his car. Chloe Price your under arrest for multiple counts of possession, stealing, breaking and entering, trespassing and assault, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can.

Chloe yelled at him. I know my fucking rights! This is bullshit im innocent! for real this time!

They didn't say anything as the stuffed her into the back of their police car. _What the actual fuck!?..._

* * *

Chloe sat in her cell sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. _This cant be happening i haven't done anything wrong._

She heard someone approach the cell and looked up. It was David and he didn't look happy. Chloe stood up and stood in front of the bars. David oh thank god your here you got to get me out of here!

He sighed tiredly. Chloe i cant.

Chloe went wide eyed. What do you mean you cant!? I haven't done anything wrong!

He spoke. Thats not what they're saying Chloe, you have any idea how many charges you got? Its a fortune to get your bail a fortune that we dont have.

She gripped the cell bars. So your just going to keep me in here! I told you I. Haven't. Done. Anything!

He rubbed his eyes before speaking. Im sorry Chloe but until we can figure out what there going to do and set trial your going have to stay.

Chloe turned around and paced to the center of the cell. Fuck! God damn it! Son of a fucking bitch!

Chloe took a few deep breaths to calm down and David spoke again but this time a little more sincere. Im sorry Chloe i'll let your mother and your boss know whats going on and i'll let Kate and Victoria know when i head back..we'll figure something out.

And with that he left her. Chloe sat down again trying to calm herself down...

* * *

Its been a few hours and Chloe was bored out of her mind. She was now counting how many ceiling tiles were on the ceiling when she heard someone enter the cell block.

She sat up and saw her mother with a worried look. Mom! She ran towards the bars and held her hand. Mom i haven't done anything i swear!

Joyce smiled sadly. I believe you honey i really do you've changed so much for the better i know you haven't done anything wrong.

Chloe gripped her moms hand. Mom please tell me your going to get me out of here? She asked hopefully.

Joyce nodded. I'll try my hardest honey i promise. I love you.

Chloe smiled a little. I love you to mom...

* * *

Chloe was now taking a nap when she heard the cell block doors again and heard running. Chloe!

Chloe bolted up from her sleep. Tori!? Chloe yelled back.

She saw Victoria run by but then came back a second later and they both rushed to the cell bars holding each others hands it looked like Victoria was crying with the way her eyes were red and cheeks still a little wet.

Chloe! Oh my god im so sorry..im so sorry..

Chloe wished she could hold her right now. Tori this isn't your fault you had nothing to do with this, im sure this is all a big misunderstanding.

Victoria shook her head and said. It is my fault..They took Kate.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock. What!? What do you mean they took Kate, who!?

Victoria wept as she answered. They took Kate away because someone said she was mentally unstable and suicidal.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Yes Kate was very depressed and suicidal at one point but so was I and that was so long ago when Maxed just passed away, it makes no damn sense._

They have her under observation at the hospital, no visitors allowed..she looked so scared Chloe im sorry.

Chloe gripped her hands tighter. I said it before this isn't your fault.

Victoria snapped. Ys it is! Its my father who did this to you! And to Kate!

Chloe cant take anymore surprises today. Your dad!? Why would he.

Victoria stopped her. I told you my dad would try something..now Kate might be sent away to the fucking loony bin and you'll go to prison!

Chloe hushed her trying to calm her down. Shhh Tori honey calm down your getting to worked up deep breaths..thats it relax your thinking way to much into this.

Victoria finally calmed down. Im scared Chloe..i dont want to lose either of you and its my fault your both in this situation.

Chloe kissed the top of Victoria's hand . And you wont we'll fight this alright? Stay strong Tori please dont give in, Kate would be devastated if you bailed on her now.

Chloe knew that would work. Kate was so important to Victoria. She'd never hurt Kate again. Ok Chloe, ok I'll find a way to get you out of here i promise.

Chloe smiled. Thats my pink haired soldier girl. Chloe teased and Victoria smirked a little.

Such a charmer blueberry.

Chloe replied with the smirk still on her face. I try to be. There lips met in between the bars. I love you Chloe.

Chloe gave her a serene smile. And im falling for you.

Victoria smiled knowing that her love for both girls was finally getting somewhere. I'll be back tomorrow i promise.

Chloe chuckled. I'll be here.

And with one last look she turned around and left...

* * *

Chloe was about ready to hit the bed when someone approached her cell and she looked up and growled at the person. It was Victoria's dad.

What the hell do you want? Haven't you done enough?

He made a smug smile. I told you didn't i? That it wasn't over.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. You wont win.

He replied. I already have, now i'll get straight to the point, apologize to me and promise to forget about Victoria break things up with her, dont contact her dont even think about her.

Chloe snarled. Gee let me think about that umm how bout fuck you and no in that order.

He shook his head. Fine then more drastic measures then. If you don't comply i will make sure you never see the light of day again and thats not all that innocent looking girl Kate was it? i'll make sure she goes to the worst psych ward in the country and trust me its not a pretty place "anything" could happen.

 _That was it Threaten me no problem Threaten Victoria piss_ _ed but Victoria can handle herself but threatening Kate your a dead man!_ Chloe charged at the cell bars and slammed against them hard making him jump back a little.

Chloe looked at him with complete rage. If you as so much as even look at Kate even Victoria for that matter you'll be.

He cut her off. I'll be what? tell me please im so curious, your nothing i know more about you then you think. I come from wealth, power and authority. Your just a street Punk who doesn't know when she's beaten, how can you protect those two when you couldn't even protect those poor girl's Rachel and Maxine.

Chloe's grip on the bars intensified making her knuckles go white. Dont you dare say there names! And you wont win i fucking promise you that, you said it yourself i dont know when to quit, i'll keep fighting until your in the dirt.

His smug smiled was still on his face when he said. Then war it shall be, i'll see you at the trial hopefully for your sake they take it easy on you.

And with that he walked away with a still fuming Chloe. _That's right you son of a bitch keep smiling while you can because i hella swear i'll punch it right off your damn face._


	24. Scared

Kate's pov- I dont know what happened or why it happened. I was just in my dorm room doing extra credit work when i heard a knock from my door. Thinking it was Tori or Chloe i opened it and saw two 3 men. One was wearing a trench coat and the other two were police officers. Can i help you? i asked nervously.

The man in the coat spoke calmly. Hello are you Kate Marsh?

I fidgeted a little. um yeah thats me.

They took a step forward and i backed up a little. Will you please kindly follow us?

I was starting to shake. Follow you? where? why? whats going on?

They got even closer. Please dont make this difficult we just want to help you. the man said kindly.

Kate shook her head. No i dont need any help just leave me alone.

Before she could shut the door one of the officers stopped the door with his foot. What are you doing leave me alone! Kate yelled.

The man in the coat sighed. Im sorry but we really do have to take you in. He then pulled out a small case out of his pocket and opened it. He took the contents out of the case and put the case back into his pocket.

Kate watched in fear as he held a needle. Kate one last chance to come quietly we really are trying to help you.

Kate was on the verge of tears. No i already told you i dont need help! Kate yelled backing away more.

The man told the two officers to hold her down. Kate was looking around frantically trying to find a way out of the situation. But there was none.

Kate screamed and Kicked as the officers grabbed a hold of her and held her face down on the floor. Kate watched in horror as the man holding the needle approached her.

Kate started having flashbacks of her time in the dark room. Constantly getting drugged and being able not to move. Please stop stop no! Chloe Tori help me please! Kate screamed and cried as the needle punctured her skin and the liquid drained into her arm.

Kate started feeling woozy and the last thing she saw was Victoria standing at the door with her hands over her mouth looking completely horrified...

* * *

 _That was the last thing i remember._ I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a white room. I tried rubbing my eyes but i couldn't.

When i was more aware of my surroundings i noticed i was laying in a hospital bed with my arm strapped down to it. I looked around and there wasn't anyone in the room. _Why am i here?_ Kate thought with worry.

Thats when she saw someone walk in, it was a nurse. The nurse noticed Kate was awake and smiled at her sweetly. Hello Kate my name's Samantha how are you feeling?

Kate took a moment to find her voice. Im fine..i guess, but why am i here? Why am i strapped down to the bed?

The nurse sat down next to her. Your at the hospital sweety.

Kate was horribly confused. Why? i feel fine?

The nurse smiled sadly. Its ok you dont have anything to be ashamed about thats why your here so we can help you.

Kate shook her head. Help with what? I told you im fine all i know is that 3 men showed up drugged me and now im tied down to a...Thats when realization hit Kate. Wait, am i under suicide watch?

The nurse replied. Like i said you have nothing to be ashamed about i'll go get your doctor for you.

When she stood up Kate yelled. Wait! this is a mistake im not suicidal. _At least not anymore but that was so long ago and only Chloe knew about it._

The nurse replied with the sad smile on her face. Its ok the first step is to acknowledge it and thats always the hardest part, your safe here and we'll take good care of you.

And with that the nurse left to get the doctor. Kate looked up at the ceiling with tears welling up. _I dont want to be here,i just want to leave and be with Chloe and Tori..._

* * *

Its been a few hours and Kate felt so defeated. She stopped explaining to the doctor that they made a mistake after her 5th attempt. The doctor said that he would have someone to evaluate her. Kate felt so loss, she felt trapped. She couldn't have visitors yet and she couldn't make calls or even move without someone watching her. _At least the nurse Samantha is really nice._

She heard someone walk and looked to see who it was. Who are you? Kate asked.

The man smiled. Why im the person who's trying to help you. He said smugly.

Kate furrowed her brows. Wait your the one who put me here? Why? I dont even know you.

The man chuckled before saing. Well i certainly know you Kate Marsh. Its so tragic with everything you've been through, and some of it was caused by my daughter no less so heartless.

Kate gasped. Your Victoria's father? He answered her with a smile. Kate narrowed her eyes. Your the one who hurt Tori a week ago.

His smile disappeared. I was trying to show her where she stood with me, disobedient whore.

Kate snapped back. Dont talk about Tori like that i dont care if your her father no parent should hit they're child the way you did!

He shook his head. Our family matters dont concern you, listen you redheaded dyke, unless you want to be put in the loony bin for the rest of your miserable life leave my daughter alone act like she doesn't exist, i mean honestly with everything she put you through why on earth would you defend her much less spread your legs for her.

Kate gripped her bindings tightly. Its true..she put me through so much pain but i forgive her do you know why?..because she's a lot like me and Chloe, all 3 of us experienced pain and lost and only wanted to be loved, i had Chloe and Chloe had me but Tori didnt have anyone so she used anger to express her pain, then she changed when i brought it to light, she became one of my closets friends and now she's my girlfriend and i would go through all that again if it meant for the same outcome so stick your negotiations where the sun dont shine and leave.

His smug smile returned and shook his head. No wonder your parents disowned you, id do it to if my daughter was as naive as you, very well you made your choice i hope your ready for the consequences.

And with that said he turned around and left. Kate fought back the tears hoping that something good happens soon...

* * *

It was now late at night and Kate was fast asleep when she felt someone shaking her.

Kate wake up. The person whispered.

Kate groaned and opened her eyes and was immediately awake. Tori oh thank the lord your here.

Victoria hugged her and Kate hated the fact that she couldn't return the hug. How did you get in im not allowed visitors. Kate asked with a whisper.

I sneaked in. Victoria answered.

Kate was weeping. Tori im so happy to see you im so scared.

Victoria kissed Kate's forehead. I know Kate im so sorry this is all my fault.

Kate shook her head. No its not, unless your the one who put me in hear its not your fault..Where's Chloe?

Victoria sighed sadly. She was arrested for alot of charges, if she doesnt find a way to defend herself she could be sent to prison for a long time.

Kate buried her face in Victoria's shirt and cried. Victoria's held her tight. I promise to get you both out no matter what, my father..no that bastard wont win i wont let him take away the two most important people in my life.

Kate took deep breaths and calmed down enough to speak. You can do it Tori i know you can just promise me no matter what happens dont give into him ok?

Victoria nodded. I promise. She bent down and kissed Kate. When they pulled apart Victoria whispered. I love you Kate.

Kate smiled. I know, i do to.

Victoria smiled after hearing those words. I have to go before i get caught, i'll see you soon i promise.

And with that Victoria quietly exited the room.

Kate took a steady breath and stared at the ceiling and prayed. _Please god give Victoria the strength to get through this._


	25. Game Plan

Victoria's pov- After meeting Kate and returning home i couldn't sleep at all so i spent most of the night trying to come up with a plan to get Kate and Chloe out of the situation i put them in. The sun was now starting to rise and i figured out helping Kate first is priority.I couldn't help Chloe until a schedule court date anyway. Somehow i had to prove Kate isn't mentally sick. I decided to get some breakfast while trying to come up with a plan...

* * *

I entered the Two Whale's diner and saw Joyce. She looked over at me and motioned for me to sit at the counter. Morning Joyce. I said tiredly.

Joyce tried to smile. Morning Victoria how are you holding up can i get you anything?

Victoria sighed. Just scrambled eggs and some orange juice and...i've been better.

Joyce patted her shoulder. We'll get everything sorted out don't worry and i'll get that made for you right away on the house.

Victoria smiled a bit. Thanks.

When Joyce left she started rattling her brain on what to do about Kate. After few minutes she got an idea. _What if someone from her family vouches for her? No that wouldn't work she was disowned, but come on surely they'd help her out in a situation like this. And maybe i can get some photo's showing that Kate isn't depressed..yeah its a start._

When Joyce came back with her order Victoria asked her. Hey Joyce do you mind if i look into Chloe's room for something and can you ask David if i can enter Kate's room?

Joyce looked puzzled. Uhh sure that's ok with me, what are you looking for?

Victoria explained. I wanted to see if Chloe has any pictures of her and Kate during the time they've been together maybe showing those morons at the hospital that she's happy and not depressed and I wanted to get into Kate's room because i wanted to ask her family for help but i need phone numbers.

Joyce smiled. Then i'll definitely help i'll call David right away im sure he can sneak you in.

Victoria beamed. Thank you so much.

Joyce shook her head. No thank you, im so happy my daughter has someone who cares about her as much as i do. You and Kate have been such a blessing to her.

Victoria blushed a bit. And started eating with no comment...

* * *

Victoria frantically looked around Chloe's room. _Ok if i were a blue headed punk where would i hide all my romantic stuff?..a place where no one will look so you don't lose points in the bad ass_ _department_.

Victoria lifted up Chloe's mattress and sure enough the was an sealed envelope with a heart on it that looked like it was about to burst open. Victoria picked up and gently pulled out its contents there were dozens of different photo's of Chloe and Kate both looking so happy.

Victoria smiled when she saw a few photo's with herself in them. _So that's what i look when im happy, alright step 1 done onto step two..._

* * *

David unlocked Kate's dorm room and opened it for Victoria. You got 5 minutes thats all i can give you.

Victoria nodded. Alright and thanks again David. With that he shut the door and Victoria started her search. _Come on come on she has to have numbers written down somewhere!_

After two minutes she finally found a notebook in Kate's bed stand drawer. _Looks like her sisters number perfect._

Victoria put the number in her phone and got out of the room. I found what i was looking for thanks David.

He nodded. No problem hope whatever you found helps. David went on about his bussiness and Victoria wasted no time in calling Lynn, Kates younger sister.

A few rings later someone answered. **Hello? Who is this?**

Hi is this Lynn?

 **Umm yes thats me.**

Hey Lynn my names Victoria and.

 **Oh so your Tori? Kate's told me a lot about you, hi!**

Victoria smiled. _Im glad Kate still talks with her sister and even about me._ I laughed. Hi, anyway i really need to talk to you is there any chance i can meet you?...

* * *

It was a long drive but i finally made it to the house Kate grew up in. I felt so nervous but i had to tough it out for Kate's sake. I exited my car and went to the door and rang the bell. A few moments later a young girl answered it. Tori?

Victoria smiled. That's me.

The girl quickly gave her a hug. Its so nice to finally meet you please come in!

Victoria followed Lynn and replied. Nice to finally meet you as well, although i wish it was under better circumstances.

Lynn sat down on the sofa in the living room and Victoria joined her. Whats going on? did something happen to Kate? Lynn asked worryingly.

Victoria took a deep breath before telling Lynn the whole story. After that Victoria hugged Lynn who wept. I have a plan to get her out but i need your help.

Lynn broke the hug and said. How can i help?

Victoria explained. I need you and your family to come down and explain that theirs nothing wrong, without family members to help support her they cant take her word.

Lynn looked down sadly. I'll help for sure and maybe dad but...i dont know about mom, she wouldn't even let me see Kate this whole time, dads the one that set up the phone so i can talk with her.

Victoria patted Lynn's shoulder. Maybe your all i need but we should still ask your parents, Kate is still there daughter and i cant see them willingly let Kate get thrown in the nut house when there's nothing wrong.

Lynn wiped her eyes. I'll try.

Victoria smiled. And i'll be there to...

* * *

When the door opened Kate's parents walked in and proceeded to the living room and were met with there daughter Lynn and a older pink haired girl wearing a revealing outfit. Lynn's dad spoke first. Lynn who is this?

The mother just gave Victoria a look over and Victoria knew she didn't like what she saw. Lynn replied nervously. This is Victoria she's friends with Kate.

Victoria corrected. Im Kate's girlfriend. _I may be asking for their help but i still wont hide anything im not ashamed._

The mothers eyes narrowed and crossed her arms. So she got herself another dyke to whore around with.

Lynn flinched and Victoria crossed her arms as well not backing down. Actually if your referring to the blue haired girl she's our girlfriend too we're in a Polyamory relationship.

The mother sneered more. I rest my case with the whore part.

The dad interrupted. Linda please thats enough.

Linda shook her head. No i want her out of our house now!

Victoria yelled back. I will not leave until you listen to what i have to say!

The father Richard yelled over both of them. Enough! He sighed before continuing. Lets just hear what she has to say alright?

When Linda just huffed Victoria took that as a "go on". After explaining everything Richard seemed sad but Linda didn't look affected at all.

We will not be helping her she got herself into this she can get herself out.

Richard replied. Linda please she's still our daughter.

Linda sneered. That sinful girl is not the daughter i raised i cant believe your fine with this!

Richard yelled back. I am upset with her life choices but im not going to let it ruin my relationship with her!

Linda snapped back. This is all your fault to begin with i told you that sending her to that school was a bad idea!

Lynn finally snapped. Stop it! Im sick and tired of you two fighting about Kate all the time there shouldn't be any fighting at all she should have our support with her choices in life if she's happy then whats so wrong with that she's still my sister and i love her and im going to help her whether you try to stop me or not!

There was a pause of silence in the room letting everything Lynn said sink into everyone's heads. Victoria decided to play her trump card at the moment. She pulled out a photo from her pocket. It was the first picture the three of them took when they first got together. Chloe was in the middle smirking proudly with her right arm around me as i leaned into her with a smile on my face with my eyes rolling jokingly and Chloe had her left arm around Kate who leaned into her as well smiling brightly and looking at the camera. I walked up to Kate's parents and held the picture in front of them.

Look at this, have you ever seen your daughter so happy in her life? Have you ever seen her smile like that?

Richard down in shame and Linda had to take a double look at the photo. The contents disgusted her beyond belief but..Victoria was right Kate did look happy..In all her years raising Kate she never saw her daughter so happy.

Linda tried fighting back the tears. No..in all my years ive never seen her smile like that...Not even to me her own mother..was she that miserable around me?

Richard held his wife as she wept. Im sorry, im such a horrible mother.

Richard spoke softly. No your not you just didnt know how to react to our daughters sexual preference.

Victoria spoke reassuringly. Mrs. Marsh its not to late to make things right, help her with this and im sure Kate will forgive you because she's just nice and sweet like that.

Linda nodded and wiped her tears away. I'll help..i want my baby girl back.

Lynn beamed and hugged Victoria tightly and whispered in her ear. Thank you so much, you brought our family back together.

Victoria smiled and hugged back. The least i can do for my girlfriend. _This outing turned out way more productive that i imagined it would, now to get Kate out of that hell hole._


	26. Re Bonding

Victoria Pov- I walked into the hospital lobby with Kate's family behind me. Hopefully this will bring an end to this part of the whole nonsense. I walked up to the desk and asked the receptionist to get Kate's doctor. After a few minutes went by her doctor walked over to us. Hello may i help you?

Richard shook his hand. Hello my Name's Richard Marsh i'm Kate's father.

The doctor looked a it surprised. Really? I was told that you abandoned her.

Linda flinched at those words. Richard replied. Well..the family has been going through a tough time but we didn't completely abandon her.

The doctor thought for a moment before saying. Well you do know why your daughter is here right?

Richard nodded. Yes i do and i'm saying you got it all wrong my daughter is not suicidal.

The doctor answered back. Well according to witnesses she is.

Victoria sneered. My "father" is not a witness to any damn thing how much is he paying you to go along with this crap?

The doctor seemed a little affected by her words. I don't know what your talking about i'm just doing my job as a doctor.

Linda marched in front of him. My baby girl is not mentally i'll and i and my husband want a release form now!

The doctor was getting agitated. Mrs. Marsh i cant just let a mentally ill patient go free what if she hurts herself or someone else?

That was it i was done. I marched over to the doctor and pulled out Chloe's envelope and dumped all the pictures onto the counter. Look at these ass wipe do you see a depressed suicidal girl in any of these photo's!?

The doctor reluctantly looked at all the photo's even he could plainly see how happy his patient looked in all of them.

Victoria continued. The only reason she's acting depressed now is because you got her locked up and scared i know my father is playing you, but do you really want to see a perfectly happy healthy normal girl go into a mental institution?

After a few moments the doctor sighed. Alright alright i'll go get her release form and have the parents get her checked out.

Everyone had a smile on their face. Thank you can we go see her?

The doctor nodded. Yes you can.

Linda and Richard turned to Victoria and Lynn. You two go on we'll finish the paper work. Richard said.

Lynn practically jumped up and down with joy. Yay! I finally get to see Kate again!

Victoria laughed and escorted Lynn to Kate's room after picking up the photo's...

* * *

Kate's Pov- I sighed again what seemed to be the millionth time. _I don't think i ever been this depressed since Max's death._

I was broken by my thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Come in! i yelled and once it opened i gasped. Victoria stood there with a pleasant smile on her face but what really surprised Kate was seeing her sister Lynn next to her looking about ready to cry. Lynn? I asked in disbelief.

She cried out and ran towards me. Kate! She hugged me full force and i cursed my bindings not being able to hug what are you doing here?

Lynn broke the hug and spoke while rubbing the tears out of her eyes. Tori told us what happened and we just had to help.

Kate was touched but then remembered something. us? who's us?

Lynn answered. Mom and dad thats who.

Kate stared at her sister in complete shock. Moms here?

Lynn nodded. Yup and she..she really wants see you again.

Victoria walked over to Kate and held her hand. I had a chat with your mom..she wants to patch things up with you.

I couldn't believe what i was hearing. My mom is helping me get out of here and wants to re connect with me? My eyes started to well up. Tori..thank you.

She smiled at me. No need to thank me Kate, they are your family and unlike my dad your mom does deserve a second chance.

 _I want to kiss her so bad stupid bindings!_ Tori please kiss me. I blushed bright red. I never asked for it before we kind of just do it plus its more embarrassing with my sister standing right there giggling.

Tori smiled. Of course Kate. She leaned down and kissed me lovingly. It was soft and gentle.

When she slowly pulled away i whispered. Thank you.

She caressed my cheek and whispered back. Anytime.

Lynn smiled a the scene. She was so happy seeing her older sister look so content, Victoria was a good person for her sweet kind sister and she couldn't wait to meet Chloe she heard a lot more things about Chloe...a lot more.

A few minutes later the door opened again and I looked up to see my father walking in. Dad! I yelled joyfully.

He went over and hugged his daughter. Hey pumpkin i missed you so much.

Kate tried not to sob. I missed you to dad.

After they broke they're hug Kate looked behind her dad and finally saw her mom standing at the doorway. The room fell silent as everyone watched me and my mom stare at each other. My mom looked a little uncomfortable being there.

After a while i smiled and finally broke the silence. Where's my hug mom?

My mom looked a bit shocked at first but finally smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. My baby. She mumbled and ran over to me hugging me like it was going to be the last time.

My smile grew and i started crying tears of joy. I finally had my mom back. After she calmed down she broke the hug and turned to Lynn. Lynn go get the nurse so she can take these awful bindings off.

Lynn was more than happy to do that and took off. My mom spoke to me. Im so sorry how i treated you honey its just..i love you so much and i know how cruel the world can be towards people..umm like.

I finished for her. People that are gay like me? Mom its ok, i can understand that, you were just trying to protect me and when i refused your help you just didn't know what to do so you took the extreme measures so you wouldn't see me hurt, i forgive you mom i forgave you so long ago.

My mom tried not to break down. It's like you read my mind and how could you forgive me so easily?

I answered with a sweet smile. Because your my mom and i love you.

My mother smiled brightly and rubbed her tears away. I love you to honey.

I heard my nurse Samantha walk in with Lynn behind her. Samantha smiled at me. I heard your being released and that there was some kind of misunderstanding im sorry for not believing you i am going to miss you though.

I smiled at Samantha. I hated being here but when ever Samantha stopped by she was always so nice she was an amazing nurse especially for the patients she worked with. Its ok Samantha you didn't know, and i'll miss you to.

The nurse undid her bindings and turned to my parents. You have such a sweet hearted daughter you are very lucky.

My parents both nodded and my mom said. I know we are very blessed.

I smiled at Victoria as she helped me out of bed and i immediately hugged her and whispered in her ear. I cant thank you enough Tori.

Victoria smiled and whispered back. Don't then seeing you happy is more than enough for me.

I shed tears of joy and wished Chloe was here for this. _Don't worry Chloe we'll all be together again soon._


	27. Jail Life

Chloe's pov- If something doesn't happen soon im going to go hella mad! Its been a week since i was locked up in this cell. I was relived that Kate was going to be alright and was even more surprised that her family helped her out. Im happy for her she has her family back. But now to mu situation. I hate it in here. Im the type of person that always does something i cant sit still in one spot for more than five minutes unless it involved food, sleep, or my girlfriends I almost never see my girlfriends i hardly get a meal and im all sleeped out. All in all i was getting bored out of my damn mind and the worst part is my trial date isn't till next month..Next Month! Which means i'll miss Kate and Victoria's graduation.

I sat up from my bunk bed and looked at the time. 2:15 p.m. _Great almost 4 hours till dinner time this hella blows._ I stood up and decided to do some push ups. I have been doing a lot of them lately. After counting to fifty i stood up and looked into the mirror and saw that my blue dye was starting to fade.

I yelled down the block. Hey! can i at least dye my hair in here!?

The only reply i got from the guard down the holding block was. Quiet in there!

I huffed stuck my arm out of the cell and flipped him off. _Its bad enough i have to wear this damn orange suit now i cant even dye my hair._

After forty five minutes of counting how many damn bricks are in the wall i heard the guard open the cell block. _Finally something interesting!_ leave me alone im desperate.

Before i could get up and see what was going on my cell door opened and the guard pushed someone in. Dinner will be around six o'clock and lights are out at 9 got it? The guard instructed.

The person sighed and nodded. The guard closed the cell and locked it up. _Great looks i got a cell mate now._

The person turned towards me. It was a girl in her late teens probably around my age. A little shorter than me. short Dark hair, emerald eyes, she was African american and her cloths looked ragged and dirtied. I decided to be friendly. Yo whats up?

She turned away from me not in a snobby way but in a sad way. She didn't say anything as she sat and laid down on the bunk bed below mine.

 _Hmmm time for a different approach._ I bent over the edge of my bunk bed looking at her upside down. What are you in for? I said teasingly trying to lift her spirits up a bit.

She didn't respond at all. didn't even look at me. You know what ever it is you did im sure there was a good reason?

again nothing. I sighed dramatically. Fine your not in a talking mood i'll be here when you are trust me i could use some kill time. _Going back to counting bricks...fuck i lost my place...starting over, 1,2,3._

Tasha. I stopped counting in my head when i heard a whisper and looked down below me again. Whats that i didn't here you?

She slowly turned over and looked at me. My name, its Tasha.

 _Her eyes hold so much pain._ I smiled. Sup Tasha im Chloe Price nice to meet ya.

She gave me a faint smile. Hi.

I laughed. Not much of a talker huh?

She blushed a bit and turned away from me again. Sorry..im just going through stuff.

I nodded. I hear that im going through a shit tone of stuff myself.

It was silent for a while and Chloe decided to break the ice again. So you going to tell me why your here i"ll tell you my story in exchange.

...Tasha sighed and turned over laying on her back not looking at Chloe. I was caught stealing.

Chloe grinned. Pfff thats nothing you should hear half the stuff iv'e done.

My smiled disappeared as i saw Tasha put her arm over her eyes blocking my view of her tears. Its alright everyone makes dumb decisions we're young and stupid right? Im sure your parents wouldn't be.

Before i could finish she snapped. I don't have parents anymore! They threw me out when i ended up pregnant with the man i thought loved me, but as soon as he found out he left me alone i had no choice but to live on the street and raise my baby in the damn slums! Now im here after trying to steal some baby formula and my baby was taken from me probably forever! She flipped around and wept into her pillow.

I had no idea what to say what can you say after hearing something like that? I got off from my bunk bed and sat on hers and rubbed her back. Im hella sorry for everything you've been through but im sure you'll see him again.

She shook her head in the pillow. Maybe its for the best..he might..he might find a loving family..and a home..

I kept rubbing her back as i answered. I guess thats one way of looking at it, im no mother but if i was i know id want the best for my kid and..if it means giving them up so they can get a better life id do it even though it be very painful.

She finally turned and looked at me with a small smile. Thanks..i needed to get that off my chest.

I smiled back. No need to thank me roommate.

She giggled and fully flipped back over. Ok i told you why im here why are you here?

I sighed and began to tell her my long tale...

* * *

After telling her everything she gave me an apologetic look. Wow you have been through a lot and Victoria's dad sounds like a real dick.

I laughed and soon she laughed to. That's a hella understatement, but yeah he's damn twisted.

Tasha patted my shoulder. Everything will work out im sure.

I smiled at her Thank's im hoping so to.

Just then the guard from before came to our cell. Alright dinner time lets go.

I beamed. Holy shit dinner time already!? Tasha thank you sooo much the boredom was really killing me.

She giggled as we were escorted out. No problem i like your company as well, did i ever tell you blue is my favorite color?She said looking at my hair and i smirked at her.

You know i feel like this is the beginning of a hella good friendship.

She smiled back at me. I believe so to.


	28. The Trial part 1

Alright Price its time lets go. Chloe groaned as she got up from her bunk. Thank Christ finally!

Tasha giggled. Good luck Chloe i hope for the best.

Chloe hugged Tasha. Thanks and when i get out and when you get out we should hang sometime.

Tasha nodded and smiled. I'd really like that thank you, you've become a really good friend Chloe.

Chloe smirked and followed the guard. See you on the other side!...

* * *

Chloe entered the room and was escorted to her spot in front of the judge. She looked around and saw her family friends and girlfriend sitting on her side of the courtroom giving her their support. Chloe smiled a bit as she watched Kate blow her a kiss and Victoria giving her a thumbs up. She looked at the jury. No one she knew then she looked over to the other side of the court room and her eyes narrowed. Victoria's father was sitting behind the prosecutor smirking at her. _I'll give you something to hella smirk about._

Just then the judge entered the room and the bailiff announced. All rise for the honorable Judge Weston.

Everyone stood and after the Judge sat down he said. You may be seated.

Everyone sat down again and the Bailiff continued. The court is now in session. People vs Chloe Price on multiple counts of burglary in the first degree, multiple counts of assault in the first degree, multiple counts of possession and selling illegal substances, multiple counts of breaking and entering, multiple counts of trespassing in the first degree and one count of manslaughter in the first degree.

At that last part everyone in the room gasped and Chloe panicked and stood up abruptly. Manslaughter!? thats bullshit!

The judge banged his gavel. Order! Miss Price calm yourself one more outburst like that and i'll have you detained understood?

Chloe clenched her fists and slowly sat back down. Yes sir.

The judge nodded and continued. Wheres your Lawyer miss Price?

Chloe took steady breaths. I don't need one iv'e got nothing to hide.

The Judge shrugged a little. Very well have it your way. The prosecution may proceed.

The prosecutor stood up. Thank you your honor ladies and gentleman of the jury what we have here is a very unstable young woman who's been in trouble with the law on multiple occasions and her actions led to the death of Maxine Claufiled.

Joyce immediately stood up gaining everyone attention. That's not true My Chloe would never hurt Max!

Judge banged his gavel. Order! Ma'am i will not tolerate anymore outbursts the next time it happens again i'll have you removed from the courtroom understand?

Joyce sat back down silently seeping. Victoria grabbed Kate's hand in reassurance as Kate looked about ready to burst into tears as well. The prosecutor continued. Thank you your honor, now then as i was saying Chloe is to much of flight risk to be out in public as such i call my first defense David Madsen to the stand.

David slowly stood up and walked over and sat next to the Judge and the Bailiff sworn him in. The prosecutor walked closer to him and asked. Mr Madsen will you please tell the courtroom your relation with the defendant.

David took a deep breath and Answered. Im David Madsen and Chloe is my step daughter.

The Prosecutor nodded. And how would you say your relationship with each other is?

David took a few minutes to speak hating to tell how it is. We've always been like fire and water i tell her something and she goes and does the complete opposite we've always had arguments.

The prosecutor smirked a bit. I see, and is it true you had to take her into custody on more than one occasion?

David nodded. Yes.

The prosecutor stepped away. Nothing further.

The Judge nodded and turned to David. You may return to your seat.

David did just that and looked over at Chloe with an apologetic look. _Don't worry step douche i don't blame ya._ Chloe thought.

Then the Prosecutor asked for Joyce to come up. Mr.s Price can you please tell us about your daughter.

Joyce spoke immediately. Chloe is a great daughter, i'm proud to be her mother.

Chloe smiled. _mom..._

The prosecutor continued. You love your daughter yes but how do you see her not as a mother?

Joyce fought back the tears. Yes she has done some dumb things but what teenager hasn't? besides she was going through a tough time.

You mean with the passing of your husband?

Joyce nodded and wiped her eyes. She was so young when it happened, she just lost her friendship with Max and not soon after lost a father too my poor baby was in pain, then i met David and i thought maybe having him around would help Chloe like it was helping me but it didn't.. She wanted her daddy back not some replacement as she saw David as, thats when she really started acting out.

The prosecutor nodded. Then she started getting in trouble with the law, and doing drugs correct?

Joyce just nodded. He smiled. No further questions...

But she's changed. Everyone turned back to Joyce. Yes she was childish and immature but she's changed over the school year she's the daughter i always remembered she's my precious baby and even though i don't accept her past decisions i do gladly accept the ones now. She turned to Chloe. I love you honey more than any words can describe im proud of the young woman you've become.

Chloe smiled and rubbed her tears away. I love you to mom...

* * *

The next person called up was Mitch. So Mitch you were Chloe's boss correct?

Mitch chuckled. Were? you make it sound like i've fired her, i actually can't wait to get her back.

Chloe beamed. _I still have my job!_

The prosecutor wasn't expecting that answer. You mean you actually still want her under your employ?

Mitch nodded. Yeah, to tell you the truth business went down a bit since she's been gone. she's friendly, humorous and out going with the customers. She's never late only called in during a very bad time, does her work good, doesn't question me and she get's me more customers why wouldn't i want her back?

The prosecutor took a moment to find his words. Alright lets go back to the beginning when you first met Chloe why did you hire her in the first place?

Mitch sighed. Yes honestly when i first saw her walk into my shop asking for a job i was skeptical. I mean i heard of all the things she did, never graduated..but she practically was begging for the job, said she needed money to hep pay for her girlfriends school semester. Now since she had a reason like that and plus everyone deserves a chance so i decided to hire her and oh boy am i ever glad i did Chloe is one of the best employee's i ever had.

Chloe saw Mitch giving her a thumbs up. _Damn it Mitch your going to make me cry you asshole._

Mitch continued. Plus i need her out so she can tell me how she was able to snatch "two" hot girlfriends.

The room went into a chuckle and Chloe shook hr head with a smile. _Same old Mitch._

The prosecutor was done with Mitch. Alright next id like...Kate Marsh to the stand. Chloe knew she didn't have nothing to worry about now at least she hoped so.

Kate was sworn in and the prosecutor didn't waste time. Kate Marsh how are you today?

Kate fidgeted a bit. Im..ok i guess.

The prosecutor continued. Kate Marsh from what i've heard you had a very rough school year.

Kate shook a bit remembering ll the bad things over the year. Yeah i did..but Chloe was there for me..she took care of me.

Chloe smiled at Kate who smiled back. And you knew of her past..delinquency?

Kate nodded. Yes but i understood where she was coming from, she was hurting and didn't know any other way to express it.

The prosecutor got a little more pushy. She had her mother, her step father, she could have gone to counseling.

Kate fidgeted a bit under his hard gaze. Well..yeah i guess but..

She didn't have time to answer as he interrupted. But what? She had so many options to choose from but instead chose to get herself in trouble with the law, doing drugs.

Kate swallowed a lump in her throat and tried replying. She was hurt..people sometimes do dumb things while in pain.

The prosecutor pushed more. Like jumping from lover to lover? i heard she had a habit of that to, what if she's using you just like her past so called "relationships".

Chloe gritted her teeth. _That son of a bitch_.

Kate's eyes started getting misty. No..she'd never do that she loves me and i love her.

The prosecutor looked thoughtful. Are absolutely sure? how can you be so positive? What could it possibly be that you believe.

Kate snapped. She loves me! She saved me from committing suicide after Max died and that video of me went up! She comforted me when i was sad or depressed! She went through so much just to make me smile! She taught me so much about myself! She saved me from that whack job Jefferson than was there for me every second of everyday when i was healing from that nightmare! She helped me graduate this year she showed me what it means to live life to the fullest! In my book thats what someone who truly loves you does!

Kate ran out of the wittiness stand and ran to Chloe. Chloe caught her as Kate ran into her arms sobbing. Victoria had her hand over her mouth trying not to cry. _I almost caused her to commit suicide? oh my god Kate.._

Kate's family who was also they're were also trying not to cry except her mother who looked up at the Judge with pleading eyes. Please can we take a break..please.

The Judge sighed and nodded. Alright we'll take a 15 minute recess.

He banged his gavel and as soon as he did Victoria ran to them and held Kate from behind sobbing. Kate im so sorry im sorry im sorry.

Chloe let a few tears roll down her cheeks as she tried soothing Kate and Victoria. Shhh its ok, we don't blame you Tori its ok, and Kate i love you so much not for one second did i think of you as just a fling i love you both to much to do that.

Kate finally calmed down and spoke. I love you both so much.

 _Please let this be over soon i just want to go home and cuddle with my two favorite angel's._


	29. The Trial Part 2

The recess ended and court was back in session. The Judge banged his gavel. Alright call the next person.

The prosecutor called the next name. We like to call Warren Graham to the stand.

Chloe actually sweated a bit. _Shit ass hat is going to tear me a new one!_

When Warren sat down The prosecutor asked. So Mr. Graham. Do you know Miss Price here?

Warren nodded. Yeah i do.

And can you please tell us what your honest opinion is on miss Price?

Warren took a deep breath before answering. I never knew her personally but i heard the stories like everyone else, when she and Kate first started hanging out i was scared she hurt Kate in some way.

The prosecutor smiled. Really? You think she's a risk to her own girlfriend?

Warren shook his head. I said "first starting" now though... Ive seen how Chloe Makes her happy, how well she takes care of Kate, she's changed for the better...Kate Chloe im sorry for my behavior i was just trying to blame Chloe for Max's death because i cared about her so much but i now know it was wrong.

Chloe and Kate smiled a bit. Apology accepted ass hat.

Warren snickered. I guess i deserve to be called that.

Both the Prosecutor and Victoria's father were starting to get agitated. You may take your seat now Mr Graham...

* * *

Your honor id like to call Vanessa Caulfield to the stand. Everyone turned to the court doors to see Vanessa and Ryan enter. Chloe watched as Ryan sat down and Vanessa took her seat. Mrs. Caulfield. Do you know why your here today?

Vanessa nodded and spoke softly. Yes.

The prosecutor continued. How well do you know Chloe?

Vanessa smiled a little. Very well, she and my..daughter Maxine were two pea's in a pod if you saw one the other wasn't far behind but after we moved to Seattle things changed.

The prosecutor paced slowly. How so?

Vanessa sighed. They had a fight, Chloe wanted her to stay but Max really didn't have much of a choice..they never spoke to each other again after that day, Ever since then My baby girl was always so depressed especially at the beginning and when i stayed in touch with Joyce she said Chloe was the same way but...then her father died soon after and i guess..that was the breaking point.

The prosecutor stopped pacing and asked. So after so many years she came back right?

Vanessa nodded. She wanted to be a photographer she was very talented..i was hoping she and Chloe would make up as well.

The prosecutor continued. But instead you lost her because of Chloe's childish actions correct? Do you blame her for your daughters death?

The room went completely silent waiting for the answer. The Vanessa started weeping. Yes..at first i did but you got to understand i just lost the most precious thing in my life after i heard how it happened i did blame Chloe..i needed to point the pain somewhere but...It wasn't long when i discovered it wasn't her fault at all, Chloe loved Max and Max loved Chloe in the same way, Chloe is like a second daughter to me i could never fully put all the blame on her, my baby girl may be gone but she saved Chloe's life and i couldn't be more proud of her heroic actions, and i wish we weren't here doing this right now, there are murders and rapists and whack jobs on the loose but your going to try and put someone as innocent as Chloe in prison because of a few dumb decisions she made while in grief? You should be ashamed of yourselves.

Chloe wiped the tears out of her eyes as Vanessa finished her speech. _Vanessa thank you so much and again im so sorry._

Victoria held Kate as she tried to keep her emotions in check but she did glance over to her father and smirked seeing the anger on his face. _Not going in your favor is it? jackass..._

* * *

The prosecutor went before the jury with his final plea. Ladies and gentleman of the jury, i know you think that miss Price has changed, maybe she has, BUT, maybe she hasn't, look at what she's done during her teen years and think about what she could do later on in life. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement please do the right thing dont put someone who's so unstable back out on the streets.

The prosecutor sat back down at his desk and Chloe nervously stood up and began her plea. I will admit..iv'e done a lot of stupid stuff over the years and i regret everyone of them..I felt so alone, i know i had my mom but she was also in pain to then when David came along..i didn't want t trouble her with my problems when she was finally moving on. He will never be my dad but..he makes my mom happy so i can tolerate it. Chloe turned and smiled a bit at David who smiled back with a nod and she continued. I didn't know what else to do, i turned to drugs to help with the grief, jumped from relationship to relationship trying not to feel so alone anymore, i started acting out and even got kicked out of school just for attention..for someone to notice me...Then when Max died in my arms because of a situation i put myself in..I wanted to die i even took David's gun and went to the beach to look at the horizon one last time before blowing my brains out..but before i did i saw the most beautiful Angel i ever laid eyes on her name is Kate Marsh. She saved me from the pain, from the grief, the loneliness she made me smile like i haven't smiled since i was a kid. She changed me and i never ever want to go back to before i met her, because now im happy with a amazing mom a good step father an awesome boss with an awesome job, two amazing girlfriends and i even made a new best friend while in the slammer. The old Chloe everyone talked about is gone and i promise she's never coming back. Besides my girlfriend Victoria would kick my ass if that happened. Chloe finished with a smirk and the room went into silent laughter as Victoria shook her head with an amused smile.

Chloe went back to her spot and waited as the jury left to decide her fate...

* * *

When they came back everyone was silent as juror #1 stood up. Has the jury reached a verdict? The judge asked.

He nodded. We have your honor.

Alright, on all accounts including manslaughter how do you find?

The juror took a breath and answered. We find the defendant..guilty.

Everyone in the court room gasped. Victoria tried not to break down while holding onto Kate who was going to go berserk soon. Joyce cried into David's arms as did Vanessa with her husband. Mitch looked ready to burst into tears. Chloe just sat there in shock. _How?..do i really deserve this? but i..no._

The judge raised a questioning brow. That's your final verdict?

The juror nodded nervously. Yes your honor.

The Judge sighed. Alright we'll have a sentence trial next week, court is.

Before he could finish one of the Jurors stood up and yelled. Stop!

Everyone looked over at her. The juror sitting next to her whispered. Don't! we'll get in huge trouble!

She shook her head in anger. I don't care this is wrong!

Then Victoria's father stood up. Just finish your sentence your honor put this girl away for good!

The woman pointed at him. You sick bastard i cant even believe i went through with this to begin with!

The judge banged his gavel. Order! now what is going on!?

The juror continued. He bribed all of us with big checks if we found Chloe guilty.

Everyone gasped then all angry eyes turned to Victoria's father. Lies i did no such thing!

The woman pulled out a check from her wallet. Here it is a check for 5 grand with his signature!

Victoria sneered. _You dirty cheating son of a bitch!_

The bailiff took the check and handed it to the judge and he narrowed his eyes. Mr. Chase you do know how serious of a crime this is don't you?

He backed away a bit. I don't know what your taking about!

The judge banged his gavel. Bailiff take this trash to hold up we'll see how he likes it on the other end of the system.

The bailiff and a few officers were more than happy to do that. He kicked and yelled as they dragged him away. You fucking dykes i swear i will have your fucking heads for this!

When he was gone the Judge groaned. _I dont get paid enough for this._ Apologies Miss. Price, with what ive seen i'll make the final verdict. I hereby find Chloe Price not guilty on all charges AND will be paid the same amount from Mr. Chase with the money he used to bribe the jury as an apology from the court and the justice system. Case. is. closed!

And with that he banged his gavel one last time and everyone in the room cheered. Chloe had the biggest smile on her face as tears of joy rained down her cheeks. Chloe!

She turned and was mauled by her loved ones. She was in a group hug with her mom, David, Kate, Victoria, Ryan, Vanessa, Warren, and Mitch. Im so glad that its over! Kate cried.

Mitch smirked. And jut so you know Price just because you got rich doesn't mean you can quit.

I knew we win i knew it im sorry this happened to begin with! Victoria cried.

I'm so proud of Chloe i love you and i always will. He mom said soothingly.

Chloe couldn't fight the water works. Come on guy's this is embarrassing! Your all ruining my punk image! _I won i hella won, and i got alot of cash on top of it,..the old me would have been blown away from the cash but now...i dont care about it all i care is the family and friends that are with me right now nothing could beat that._


	30. Looking Towards The Future

Chloe's pov- Its been two weeks since my bullshit trial. Things have calmed down and not to mention im hella rich! Finally life is going my way.

I was now walking to my amazing job with my new best friend Tasha. A week ago she was released and as we suspected her son was put into foster care. She was very upset about it but at least he will have a good home. She's also been living with me as a roommate and now i was going to see if Mitch would give her a job.

Thanks for everything Chloe, this means so much.

I smiled. No thanks needed, besides you don't have the job yet.

She giggled and replied. Not just that, i mean taking me in your mom and step dad are so nice and your girlfriends are really sweet.

I smiled proudly. Anything for a best friend and im glad you like them they like you too, just don't be asking to be brought into the fold two girlfriends is enough as it is. I teased.

She shook her head amused. Well its a good thing im one of the straightest people around then...

* * *

When we entered the Shop Mitch smiled. And there's my favorite employee! And who's this lovely lady?

Chloe chuckled. Hey Mitch, this here is Tasha, she's trying to find a job and i thought maybe you could help her out?

He looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. Do you have any experience in piercings or inking?

Tasha shook her head. Sorry i don't..i've living on the streets for a while now, i never was able to graduate, but im a quick learner and i'll do anything even if its part time please? She begged.

Mitch smiled a bit. Alright, i gave Chloe a chance and look where she got me, and if she's recommending you then i'll hire ya, you can start off by working the fount counter and cleaning will that work till we can teach you the good stuff?

Tasha beamed. Yes thats perfect thank you so much! you wont regret this!

Mitch laughed. Chloe said the exact same thing when i hired her, alright you start Monday at 8 a.m sharp alright?...

* * *

Yes i got the job thank you so much Chloe!

She hugged me and i hugged back. Of course! Now we get to be work buddies!

She let me go and we started walking towards my truck. So anything going on today? i asked.

She smiled a bit. Actually i was going to ask Warren out for lunch.

I laughed. Seriously? You got the hots for asshat?

She pouted. I think he's cute, i never dated a nerdy kind of guy but with the recent luck i had with the other types of guys i might as well give it a shot.

Chloe smiled. Don't worry Asshat is a nice guy we just got off at the wrong foot a while back.

She smiled and changed the subject. So what about you Chloe what are you doing today?

Chloe blushed a bit remembering what she talked to her girlfriends about yesterday.

* * *

-Flashback- Kate was sitting next to me as we watched a movie in her dorm, Victoria was out getting pizza for dinner. So Chloe there's something i want to ask.

I looked over at Kate. Sup babe?

She sat up straighter. Me and Tori were talking and...Tori wants to...you know..

It took a moment for Chloe to register what she meant. Chloe blushed just a bit. Oh. uhh really?

Kate nodded. Yeah she..wants to love us Chloe.

Chloe cleared her throat. So the 3 of us should.

Kate interrupted. Tori wants her first time with you Chloe.

Chloe's eyes went wide. Whoa really?..wait she's still a virgin? Wow would never have gust that, but you sure ok with this Kate this is a huge step in our relationship.

Kate smiled. I trust both you and Tori we've been so happy together why not take it a step further?

Chloe smiled a bit and Kissed Kate and the pulled away. Alright if you and Tori are sure about this. End flashback-

* * *

Uhh not much, you know just hang around doing what ever.

Tasha smirked. Your getting laid today.

Chloe almost swerved into the other lane. I am not! And even if i was thats none of your business!

Tasha laughed. You got so defensive you are getting laid today.

Chloe just groaned...

* * *

Chloe entered House. My mom and David were out for the night and Tasha was still out with Warren. I slid off her boots threw my jacket on the couch and trotted upstairs. As soon as i opened the door i almost died. There on my bed was Kate and Tori wearing the most skimpiest and revealing lingerie i have ever seen. .wha? I stuttered.

Tori Smirked. She at a lost for words Kate.

Kate had the brightest red face. Well..thats kind of the point isn't it?

Chloe finally found her voice. I thought..it was just going to be you and me Tori?

Victoria smiled a little. I changed my mind, i want to be loved by the two of you at once, besides how many people can say they lost there virginity in a threesome?

Chloe smirked. Not many, so your both absolutely ok with this?

They both nodded. And Victoria said. Me and Kate were actually in the middle or rousing each other to get ready for you.

Kate's face was even more red but smiled shyly. Chloe was in awe. Well im here now so shall we get this show on the road?

They both chuckled and answered yes...

* * *

Chloe had a proud smirk on her face as her naked girlfriends cuddled next to her on both sides. . Victoria said in awe.

Kate blushed and nodded. I'll say.

Chloe still couldn't get her goofy grin off her face. _That was the most awesome experience in my damn life._ So how are you feeling Tori?

Victoria chuckled. Like i died and went to heaven. But really though, this meant a lot..i love you both.

Kate smiled sweetly and kissed Victoria's hand that she was holding. I love you both as well.

Chloe kissed both girls on the forehead. And i love my two precious angels.

Victoria smiled as she closed her eyes. Your angel's huh? Look at me im a Punks angel.

Kate closed her eyes and sighed happily. I don't mind that at all.

Chloe closed her eyes holding the two women she loved dearly. _I dont have a hella clue whats going to happen once Kate and Tori hit college, it will be lonely around here but i know after thats done we can spend the rest of our lives in bliss, and i cant wait...Punks Angels huh? I guess they are._ Chloe closed her eyes a went fast asleep thinking about the future.


	31. Life Is Hella Strange

**12 years later** \- Chloe price now 30 years old was getting ready to close up the parlor she half owned.

Alright Chloe im heading out lock up for me will ya? Mitch her boss asked.

Chloe gave him a thumbs up. No problem see you tomorrow!

After he left Chloe was cleaning her station when her best friend Tasha came over. Hey Chloe i just locked the register and cleaned the counter can i go now? pleaseeee that full back tattoo job i had today was killer.

Chloe chuckled. Alright Tash you can go say hi to your husband asshat for me will ya?

Tasha shook her head. Honestly Chloe its been 12 years will it kill ya to call him by his real name at least once?

Chloe pretend to think for a moment than replied. Yes it would.

Tasha laughed. You never change, anyway Me, Warren and Daniel are going over to see the Caulfields tonight want to come?

Chloe smiled. Around a month after Tasha first started working at the parlor and Kate and Victoria went off for college. Vanessa and Ryan went into adoption, they loved Max and always will but they never saw there baby girl grow up and live so they decided to give it another go but they adopted instead. Fate would have it they adopted Tasha's son without even knowing who he was. Tasha was upset at first but she saw how kind Vanessa and Ryan were and they even agreed Tasha could visit him anytime she wanted to. She was still his Mother after all. Tasha practically cried for joy, she couldn't be his mom but she was being the best damn aunt around, and 4 years ago she and Warren gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Daniel.

Sorry its family night tonight at my place maybe next weekend.

Tasha beamed. Its a date! see ya later!

And with that she left to go home to her family. Chloe smiled as she locked the front door and got into her new pickup truck. _I miss my old pile of junk._ ...

* * *

When Chloe got home she opened the door and yelled. Where are my favorite little gremlins!?

Soon after she heard the pitter patter of little feet running towards her. Daddy!

Chloe bent down and held her arms open as two twin little girls ran into her and hugged them. We missed you daddy!

Chloe laughed. She remembers when she was first called that. Kate and Victoria tried to get them to change that but she didn't mind at all, dad or daddy was just a title and she was strangely proud of it.

Did you two miss me? I asked.

They both nodded. They both looked like exact copies of their mother. Kate. When we first heard we were having twin girls we knew what to name them right away.

Yeah Rachel and i found something cool and couldn't wait to show you!

I beamed. Oh really tell me Max what did you and Rachel find?

Rachel held out an old coin. We were digging and found this neat huh?

I mocked being shocked. Wowsers! thats a really cool coin you two are like pirates now!

They both beamed and shouted. Yay! we're pirates!

Thats when Chloe looked up to see Kate walking in. Welcome home Chloe. She smiled at me with that gorgeous smile.

Chloe stood up and walked over to her, embracing her and giving her a soft kiss. Good to be home.

There moment was ruined when there twins went. Ewwww.

Chloe playfully stuck her tongue out at them. Quiet you two or no ice cream tonight.

They both gasped. No daddy we're sorry! They both said at the exact same time.

Both Chloe and Kate laughed. Good girls now go help mama set up the table for dinner please.

They both nodded. Ok!They both then raced to the kitchen.

Kate kissed Chloe one more time. Missed you.

Chloe stroked Kate's cheek lovingly. I missed you to and Tori, how is she?

Kate smiled. Very good, she went to the doctor today four months along and doing just great.

Chloe smiled. That's great news, so whats for dinner?

Kate led Chloe into the kitchen. Homemade lasagna.

Chloe licked her lips. Mmmmm sounds hella awesome.

When they walked into the kitchen Chloe went over to Victoria who was setting down a plate hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. Hey Tori.

Victoria smirked. Well welcome home did you miss me?

Chloe answered by kissing her lips quick. Always do.

Victoria's smirk grew and whispered. Maybe you can show me how much tonight.

Chloe laughed. _Her hormones are worst than Kate's was._ I'll be sure to rock your world. Chloe whispered back.

Kate cleared her throat. Ahem there are children present.

Chloe and Victoria chucked. Sorry you know how Tori gets, anyway lets dig in im starved!...

* * *

After dinner and bedtime approached. Chloe was tucking in Max and Rachel. Hey daddy can we see grandma and grandpa Price tomorrow? Max asked.

Chloe smiled a bit. Actually they were visiting tomorrow anyway.

They both cheered. Yay!

Chloe laughed. _They do love My mom and David maybe because they spoil the girls rotten._ Alright you two, good night and sweet dreams. She kissed there cheeks and they said good night back and cuddled with each other.

 _They are just to adorable._ Chloe thought with a happy smile as she quietly left the room and closed the door...

* * *

Chloe entered her bedroom and saw Kate doing papers at her desk. Grading papers? Chloe asked.

Kate nodded. Yup just finished actually i have some very bright artists in my class.

Chloe smiled. well thats good.

Chloe was glad Kate was doing something she loved. She took Jefferson's old position, at first Chloe wasn't sure about it but seeing Kate so happy with her work and with the students she warmed up to it, plus it was the biggest, Fuck you to Jefferson which was a plus. They both got into bed and laid down and heard Victoria come in after her shower..with no towel.

Remember your promise Chloe? Victoria asked with a smirk. Oh and Kate can join in to that would be better.

Chloe chuckled and Kate blushed a bit. _Its going to be a long night..._

* * *

Chloe's Pov- I slowly woke up and looked at the clock. It read. 2:35 a.m. I slowly sat up and looked over and smiled. Kate was hugging my side with Tori hugging Kate from behind her. I slowly and carefully removed Kate's arm and got out of bed. I picked up my boxer shorts from the floor and an oversized and put them on. I quietly left the room, went to check on the twins who were still safe and sound in bed. After that i went to the living room and grabbed my smokes and a lighter from above the fireplace that was next to a photo of me Victoria and Kate on our wedding day. I silently went outside and sat down on the patio chair lit my smoke and took a drag. Then let out a big sigh.

 _Look at me, Chloe fucking Price happily married to two amazing women with twin girls and another one on the way...fuck were has the time gone? Seems like just yesterday Max saved my life and i met Kate..._ _Max, Rachel, dad. If your up there like Kate always say's you are i just want you three to know that..im happy, im very fucking happy. I miss you all so much and i wish you were still apart of my life but i hope your all still watching over me and my family. I miss and Love all three of you, especially you Max, thank you for giving me a second chance at life i don't know how but i feel like what you did on that day meant alot more than what anyone would have thought. I'll always love you Max and hope i get to see you again someday._ After my inner thoughts a small blue butterfly flew towards me and landed right on the middle of my cigarette that was in my hand.

I smiled a bit. Life sure is hella strange.


End file.
